My Newbie's Afterdeath
by JacksBoonie
Summary: Sequel to My Newbie's Suicide: JD and Perry are in an accident, leaving JD impaired and Perry in a coma. Is there more to their injuries than there seems to be? Can JD find out before he loses Perry for good? JDPerry slash
1. Chapter One

AN: Howdy, Kats and Kittens! How go things, eh? Okay, quick note -- if you're reading this, it means you've hopefully read the first part of this epic journey, My Newbie's Suicide. If you haven't read it, well, this isn't going to make much sense, now is it? So . . . GO READ IT, YEA? Good. :)

Anywho, moving on. If you have read the first part, then please enjoy this very, very, very late first chapter of the second part (not sure how many there will be yet . . . hopefully more than just the two if I can get my brain to screw in right).

And a bit of info you'll need to know: Yes, it's a crossover with The Dresden Files, but please don't be discouraged from reading it if you haven't seen the show! You don't have to know much, except that Harry Dresden is a wizard and that Bob is his teacher/friend, who is a cursed ghost trapped on earth and bound to his own skull (Shweet, eh?).

So enjoy, Ladies and Gents!

Disclaimer: I do not own the television show Scrubs. I do not own the characters of the television show Scrubs. I do not own the television show The Dresden Files. I do not own the characters of the television show The Dresden Files.

Chapter One:

0 o One Year Later o 0

The feeling Perry woke to that fateful morning could only be described as a looming sense that something life-altering was going to happen. Judging by the cold lump dwelling in the pit of his stomach, it was not going to be a good "life-altering" event. He sighed, staring at the ceiling for near ten minutes before the form beside him began to stir restlessly.

JD's breathing quickened, a low moan emitting from the back of his throat as his fingers gripped the fabric of the comforter tightly. His head moved from side to side, and he began to cough violently, gasping for air as if he could not get enough into his lungs.

"P-Perry," he choked, his fingers now splayed and searching. Perry sat up immediately, taking JD's hand and holding it tight.

"JD?" He called softly, running his free hand through the young man's dark, soft locks. He loved the feel of JD's hair in the morning -- no sticky, crusty hair product yet in it, no wet stiffness from a morning shower yet tainting it. "JD, wake up. You're okay. You're having a nightmare."

With a lung-bursting breath, JD, suddenly, jerked into a sitting position, his eyes wide and searching wildly -- a look that Perry had seen many mornings since that night one year ago in the cemetery, when he had pulled JD from his own grave. It was a look of desperation, of helplessness, of no hope. It was a look that Perry hated more than anything, especially on the face of his lover.

The older man gently placed a hand on JD's bare shoulder, causing him to jump and pull away, turning to him with eyes that reminded Perry of the caged animals at the local zoo.

"JD?" He tried again, looking at the young man hopefully. JD's breathing came in deep, shuddering gusts that made his chest heave painfully. The younger doctor put a hand over the center of his torso, wincing as his heart gave a sharp pain.

"Perry?" He wheezed breathlessly, looking down as the other man entwined their fingers.

"Yea," Perry rasped, swallowing hard as he put his other hand over the one on JD's chest to feel the younger's heartbeat. It was abnormally fast, but it was something they were both used to and something they could handle.

"It's okay, JD. It was just the dream again . . . You were having another attack in your sleep."

Anxiety attacks. They had started not long after JD had moved in with Perry a couple of weeks after the incident -- a result of the nightmares, which occurred almost every night. The nights that they didn't happen were probably worse, however. JD would stare at the ceiling all night, alone with his thoughts and memories. Sometimes he could still feel the gaping cuts on his arms, and he would rub them raw until he felt something -- anything -- other than that cold, hollow feeling.

"Oh," JD said in a small voice, wiping the sweat from his face with the back of his hand.

"I'll get your pills," Perry offered, beginning to stand, but JD's grip on his hand only tightened.

"No," the young man said desperately, swallowing hard and pulling Perry to him. "No, just . . . just sit here a minute . . . Just for a minute." He buried his face in the crook of Perry's neck, and the older man wrapped his arms around him, stringing his fingers through the other's hair.

"Okay," he nodded, pressing his lips to JD's temple and feeling the slight fever. "All right. We'll just . . . sit here for a moment. You'll be fine. You'll be just fine."

Comforting words, even if they weren't true. JD was not fine. In fact, he was getting worse everyday, and Perry began to fear for his young lover's sanity. If JD were to live like that much longer, there was not telling what might become of him.

The pills did nothing for JD -- only turned him into a trembling, dazed mess. He took two in the morning before breakfast and two before bedtime along with two sleeping pills that were supposed to help suppress his nightmares. Apparently, not even the strongest medication known to man -- aside from anything illegal -- was a match for the damage done by the Council.

"I'm going to take a shower," JD said, pulling Perry from his thoughts. The young man stood, shuffling towards the bathroom and rubbing at his face roughly.

"JD," Perry called, causing him to stop in the bathroom door frame and turn back to him with a sleepy, questioning look. "Maybe . . . Maybe you shouldn't go in to work today. You don't look so well."

"I always 'don't look so well,'" JD replied with a forced smirk. "I'll be fine."

"You're always 'fine'," Perry retorted, standing and heading towards him. "It's the same damn answer you give everyone else. Why do you give it to me?"

"Because it's what you keep telling me," JD argued, leaning against the door frame and crossing his arms. "'JD, you'll be fine.' 'Don't worry, JD. You're fine.' What the hell am I supposed to think? To feel?"

"You aren't the same, Newbie. You can't deny that," Perry said, stopping in front of him and reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder, but JD shrunk away further into the bathroom, grasping the doorknob tightly.

"I don't deny it, Perry," he nearly whispered. "I've even accepted it . . . It's time you did too." The young man gave a sad smile before closing the door. Perry sighed, leaning his forehead against the door and closing his eyes.

"I'm losing you, JD," he said quietly. "I can't see your eyes anymore."

Suddenly, the room felt very cold, and Perry saw his breath expel into a fine cloud of mist. He stood up straight, shivering and turned. He only had an instant to see the black shroud hovering in front of him before his vision went dark and he fell back against the door.

0 o 0 o 0

"I'm losing you , JD . . . I can't see your eyes anymore."

JD heard the words whispered through the door and nearly fell to his knees as he bit back the sob in his throat. He knew it was true.

He was fighting -- really, he was -- but he was losing. In the beginning he told himself he would win. He would win because he had Perry, because he had something to fight for. But as time progressed, his body began to wear down, his mind's defenses deteriorated. Every memory, every thought of his time beyond the grave ate away at everything he used to be.

Instead of dreams of naked women on the beach -- because he still liked women, no matter what Perry said -- he had nightmares of being locked in a casket, screaming his voice hoarse until he suffocated. He still felt the melting of his insides, the so-called "extinguishing" that the Council had nearly finished before Perry had saved him.

Perry had saved him . . . but not all of him. Something was lost that day, something important. And it changed him -- possibly beyond repair. How could he let Perry -- the man he loved and trusted -- see him like this? Weak and falling apart . . .

Suddenly, there was a thump from the other side of the door, and JD jumped, turning after a moment and opening the door carefully. Perry stood just outside, his back facing the young man.

"Perry?" JD asked cautiously, and the older man turned to him, eyebrows raised questioningly.

"Yea?" Perry replied. "Something wrong?" JD looked around the room fleetingly before centering back on the other man.

"No," he said finally, shaking his head. "Just . . . thought I heard something." He quickly closed the door again and began to undress.

0 o 0 o 0

"You sure you'll be all right today?"

Perry's words pulled JD from his thoughts, and he turned to the older man from his position in the passenger seat of the Porsche. Perry reached over behind the young man, stringing his fingers through the hair at the base of JD's head.

"Yea," JD forced a smile, "I'm fine, Per." Perry gave him a skeptical look. "Come on, don't look at me like that. I said I'll be fine."

"You don't look 'fine,' JD," the older doctor pointed out quietly. "You look-"

"We already went through this," JD sighed, craning his neck away from Perry's touch. "Please, Perry. I . . . I don't think I can handle another fight today. We've had one everyday this week already. I'm just . . . tired."

Perry was torn between keeping his eyes on the road and watching his lover intently. With an exhausted sigh, he gave in to the former, placing both hands on the wheel and stopping the vehicle as they reached an intersection that was undergoing a fairly copious amount of construction. A water pipe had burst beneath the street not three days ago and had caused quite a mess. It didn't help that they had blocked off any and all major roads needed to get to work, and the detours were practically the thirteenth circle of hell this time of morning.

JD leaned his forehead against the window as they started into the heavy traffic. The breath he expelled left a thin mist on the cool glass, and he watched it slowly dissipate, realizing too late what was heading towards them at an alarming speed.

"Perry!" He gasped, sitting up and bracing himself as a large, blue pickup truck smashed into the passenger side of the Porsche, spraying bits of glass everywhere and twisting the vehicle into the Sedan beside it. JD raised his arms in front of his face as a shield, feeling the shattered glass scratch and cut at him from all over. He chanced a glance at Perry, who seemed to be in the same position as he was. Their gaze met for only a moment before something sharp penetrated JD's eyes, and he cried out, covering them but not pressing on them -- even in the chaos, the doctor in his mind told him that any pressure on his eyes, especially if there was something in them (and there most certainly was), could only damage them further.

A sudden jolt jerked him to the side, causing him to hit his head against something hard and sharp. His body went limp, and, soon, everything was still and quiet. Before unconsciousness took him completely, he could have sworn he saw a fading white light out of the corner of his eye . . . despite the fact that they were already closed.

AN: Questions? Comments? Vague disregard for any or all words written and established in the mind of one who has no sanity?

Well, hope the first chapter is all you thought it would be, yea? Oi, took me long enough to get it posted, eh? Sorry. I've been busy with work and writing this fic. I've actually got the first four chapters finished, and I'm midway through the fifth. Yay! I don't think I've ever been so ahead in a story before.

Anyway, hope this has caught some interest. Later, Gators! Catch you on the flip side. :)


	2. Chapter Two

AN: Hey there, Kats and Kittens! Wow! So glad you guys are liking the story so far! I mean, I haven't gotten too many reviews, but I'm liking the fact that ff(dot)net is now alerting you whenever someone adds you or your fic to their favorites/alerts. And I've gotten _loads_ of those. LoL! But anywho, I'll just do a quick reply to those who reviewed, 'cause I love ya for it!

**_Twilight Sinner_ **- Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked the first chapter. And no worries, there's much more JDA to come!

_**XAngst PrincessX **_- My goodness! Thank you so much for the compliment! I'm very glad you liked _My Newbie's Suicide_ and that I've peaked your interest yet again! Enjoy the oncoming chapters! I promise they'll prove to be jam-packed with yummy goodness!

_**arynna**_ - Yea, I know I already replied to you personally, but I just thought I'd leave you another little note. Thanks again for your amazing reviews! I'm always so flattered when people enjoy my stories. :) I hope this story lives up to your expectations!

Well, that said and done, I have to say that this story is, sadly, more of a filler than anything else. I mean, there's some information in here that you may want to know, but other than that, the real interesting stuff doesn't start happening until about chapter three. But please do read on! And enjoy as much as you can!_  
_

_Chapter Two:_

JD woke with a scream on his lips, his world dark and his whole body aching and throbbing. He could hear voices, feel fingers gripping his arms and legs as well as restricting bonds coiled around his wrists and ankles. His throat was impossibly sore and dry, but he continued screaming through his disoriented state. Finally, a familiar and somehow comforting voice reached him.

"JD! Bambi, _please_, calm down!" He felt a sudden warmth begin to spread through his left arm, and his head slowly began to feel heavier and heavier. "Elliot, why'd you do that? He didn't need it!"

"He wasn't calming down," another familiar, high-pitched voice squeaked. "He was scaring the other patients! And I only gave him enough to calm him down . . . _Frick_, Carla, I . . . I can't be in here." There was the sound of hurried footsteps, and a door opening and closing. JD's breaths slowed from shuddering gusts to deep pants.

"C-Carla?" He croaked desperately, his hand jerking against its restraint as he reached for some kind of contact. Immediately, a warm hand grasped his, another rubbing his arm comfortingly.

"Oh, JD," Carla breathed sympathetically. "We've been so worried."

"I can't see." JD swallowed hard, his head falling back against a pillow. "Carla, wh-what . . ."

"JD, do you remember anything that happened? Anything at all?" The nurse questioned carefully. The young man wracked his brain for a moment before the answer came to him.

"There was an accident," he said quietly. "Perry's car . . . someone hit us." He gasped, trying to sit up. "Perry! Where's Perry? Is he okay?"

"JD," Carla said loudly, grabbing his shoulders and trying to push him back onto the bed. His strength was waning, and it took barely any effort to lay him back down. "JD, you have to stay calm. I don't want to have you sedated."

JD tried to calm his mind, his thoughts running a mile a minute. If Perry were all right, he would be there with him. He would be holding his hand, stroking his hair, telling him everything would be okay -- even if he didn't believe it.

"Your accident," Carla said softly, beginning to rub the back of his hand soothingly and stroking his cheek, "the guy who hit you was hungover. He didn't see the light, and he caused a four-car pile up." JD swallowed, nodding in response to her words. "There were several injuries -- you and Perry took the brunt of it, though -- but there weren't any fatalities." The young man let loose a sigh of relief and relaxed his tense muscles. No deaths meant Perry was still alive. "Some glass got into your eyes, and your corneas were scratched up pretty badly. The doctors did everything they could, but for now we just have to . . . wait." JD sensed the awkwardness at the end of that sentence, the need to add "_and see_" at the end but knowing it wasn't highly appropriate at the moment. He ground his teeth. He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

He wanted Perry.

He jiggled his arm against the restraint.

"You're bandages," Carla explained, undoing the velcro strap on his right wrist, "you kept trying to pull them off in your sleep." JD lifted a hand to his eyes, finding what appeared to be gauze wrapped just tightly enough around his head to keep the two bandage patches over his eyes in place. His fingers wandered further upward, expecting to touch his untamed forest of dark locks. Instead, he found more gauze, his hair desperately trying to breach the suffocating material, no doubt losing its natural sheen and volume.

"My head," he said softly, thankful that whatever meds being pumped into his system were taking the edge off. Carla nodded out of habit, biting her lip when she realized her mistake.

"You hit your head in the car. There was some intracranial hemorrhaging. The surgeons drained the blood and stopped the bleeding, and we've been monitoring you since then."

"Since _when_?" JD asked, coughing. There was a short silence, and JD raised his head up slightly. "Carla? How long have I been asleep?" Carla took a deep breath.

"The accident was about a week ago, JD."

0 o 0 o 0

One week.

One week of his life; gone, missing. He had been there in the hospital, sleeping, but time had decided to go on without him anyway.

And Carla had still not told him what had happened to Perry. She had had to leave urgently -- one of the patients from the accident had been coding in the next room, and by the sound of it, they hadn't made it.

So JD sat in darkness, only the sounds of the various machines around him to keep him company. Suddenly, the door opened, and a familiar voice echoed into the small, white room.

"Little brother?"

JD's heart rate increased. "Dan?" His voice cracked, and he, once again, felt a pang of frustration at not being able to see -- especially since it was his older brother, who hadn't visited for nearly three and a half months.

"Jesus, Johnny," Dan breathed, and JD felt the bed dip near his right hip, a shaky hand grasping his tightly. "I thought . . . I thought this was . . . God, I thought I lost you, Johnny! And after Dad . . . I don't know what I would have done!"

"Gotten drunk, maybe," JD replied hoarsely with what he hoped was a decent smirk. His humor forced an awkward laughing sob to escape the other.

"Yea," Dan sniffled, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. "Yea, probably."

"Dan, have . . . have you heard anything? A-About Perry?" JD stuttered timidly, scrunching the sheet with his free hand. "Have you seen him? Has he talked to you?"

"Johnny . . ." The other Dorian said quietly, hesitantly. JD held his breath, hoping he didn't appear too anxious but knowing he did. He heard Dan swallow before taking a deep breath and squeezing the young man's hand tightly.

"Doctor Cox is . . . They're saying he's in a vegetative state, Johnny."

JD was quiet for a long moment, his jaw tight as his mind tried desperately to process the information just given to him.

"Little brother?" Dan asked timidly after a minute of absolute silence.

"Can I be alone for a little while, Dan?" The younger man said unemotionally as his whole form slumped in defeat.

"JD, I don't think-"

"_Please_, Dan, just . . . just leave me alone," JD pleaded softly, his voice trembling. He could feel the tears welling behind his closed, bandaged eyes, and they stung. But he didn't care.

"Johnny, don't _do_ this. Don't push people away like you always do," Dan demanded forcefully.

"_Just get the fuck out!_" JD nearly screamed, raising his hands to either side of his head and bunching the bandages in his fingers. "_Leave me alone!_" An awkward silence followed his words, broken only by the sound of Dan removing himself from JD's bed and the quiet click of the door as the older man left. JD broke down into devastating, body-wracking sobs, tearing at the bandages around his eyes.

He threw the waded gauze to the floor, his eyes closed tightly as he pressed shaking palms over them. He could feel the thick tears flowing down his face, and he whimpered, remembering the fight that he and Perry had had earlier that week . . . only it didn't feel like a week to JD. It felt like they had only woken up next to each other a few hours ago.

Slowly, he brought his hands down, taking a deep breath and swallowing roughly. The ice chips Carla had given him earlier did nothing to ease the soreness of his throat, which had been irritated by the ventilator tube -- he had needed assisted breathing for the first couple of days due to a collapsed lung.

Cautiously, he squinted his eyes open, grimacing as a faint light penetrated the darkness. His chest tightened with hope, and he held his breath as he gritted his teeth and opened his eyes further.

"Oh my . . . _God!_" He gasped, his throat closing around the sharp breath.

The light was not coming from the room -- in fact, the room was pitch black. The light itself . . . was emanating from _him_.

AN: Questions? Comments? Vague disregard for any or all words written and established in the mind of one who has no sanity?

Well, like I said, there wasn't much excitement in this one. But I promise, there will be much more to come! I hope you all keep reading and reviewing! Later, Gators! I'll catch you on the flip side, yea?


	3. Chapter Three

AN: Hey there, Kats and Kittens! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm so very glad you're liking the story so far. I've yet to know how many chapters there are going to be as of late, but hopefully just as many (if not more) than the last part. But anyway, I'll move on to the review replies so you guys can get right to the story, yea? Thanks again, guys! You're amazing and the reason why I keep on writing.

**_TaelynHawker_** - LoL! No worries, I'm a bum when it comes to reviewing too. If you look at the last part, I barely have any review replies in most of my chapters. Total bum-ness. Haha! I'm so glad you're enjoying this fanatsy/(can't find a word and keep losing the one you're looking for) fic. I know exactly how that feels. It's right there on the tip of your tongue, and yet it absolutely won't come to mind. Stick around! There's sure to be more heart-pounding events!

_**psychotic KAT **_- Yes, they never do get a break, do they? Poor guys. But hopefully things will be looking better soon . . . Hopefully, right? But who really knows at this point . . . Oi.

**_SpArKyCoLa77 _**- I promise I'll try not to kill Perry . . . Although promises are fairly overrated, if you ask me. ;) Glad you're liking the story so far! Thanks for the wondrous compliment! I'm blushing. Really!

**_Twilight Sinner _**- "son-of-arse sniffin, Rosie ODonell lovin drunkie redneck." Hmmm... I like it! LoL! I actually have a scene with our "drunkie redneck" and JD planned for later in the story. I'm fairly excited about writing that part! Thanks for reviewing! And keep reading! There is much, much, MUCH more JDA to come! Yay JDA!

**_XAngst-PrincessX_** - Glad you liked the last chapter! Yea, poor Dan. No worries, I'll patch things up sooner or later . . . Probably later rather than sooner, though. Gah! Our poor guys! I love Dan and JD's brotherly relationship, and I hope I have some time to really expand on that part later. :)

**_arynna_** - _Bing!Bing!Bing! _You get the cupie-doll! Good for you for figuring it out. Yes, it's some sort of soul-vision thing, but I don't really go into it very much until the next chapter. But it explains the "glowing thing" fairly well, I hope. And Jordan and Jack! Jeesh, I think I almost forgot about them. Thank you for reminding me! I have them written in within the next few chapters. Not exactly sure how I'm going to have big-bad Jordan react to all of this (and God only knows what she'll look like to JD), but stay tuned and find out!

**_snow887_** - I'm so sorry! I _had_ to do it! The last part had so much JDA, I could hardly swallow it all! I thought some DCA with a splash of JDA would help even it out some, you know? I hope you like this next chapter! Enjoy!

_**AmethystSiri**_ - (Hands you box of tissues.) I apologize for making you cry. I could barely get through writing it without getting all choked up myself! Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm glad you like the fic so far!

Thanks again, guys! If I missed anyone, I am so very sorry. I don't get to my email quite as often as I'd like. :) Please do forgive me. Well, enjoy this next chapter!

_Chapter Three:_

Harry Dresden knew long before the phone rang that something was wrong. Bob had been chiding him for not concentrating on his work -- the work that would keep them from being thrown out on their asses. But even so, Harry couldn't help but feel . . . lost, desperate. And so, when his phone _did_ finally ring, it was no surprise to him that the news from the other end was not _good _news.

"Harry Dresden," he answered amidst a yawn as he rubbed his face tiredly, glancing at the clock to find it was only six in the morning. There was a looming silence on the other end, but the wizard could hear shuddering breaths every so often. His nerves spiked immediately, jolting him awake completely.

"Who is this?" He demanded, the feeling that had been plaguing him all week returning full-force.

"H-Harry?" A hesitant voice inquired, and the hairs on the back of the man's neck stood on end as he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, wincing at the coldness of the floor against his feet.

"JD?" He asked, wondering at the younger man's desolate tone. "What's going on? What's happened?"

"Th-There was an accident," JD stuttered, breathing heavily and on the verge of tears. "A car accident. Perry . . . Perry . . ." Harry's stomach dropped for a moment while the younger man collected his thoughts and tried to calm down.

_Perry can't be . . ._ The wizard shook his head. _No . . . No, if Perry was dead, I wouldn't be talking to JD right now._

"JD, where's Perry? Is he all right?"

"H-He's hurt," the young man whimpered. "You have to come. _Quick_." The urgency in JD's voice was almost alarming, and Harry was out of bed in an instant, attempting to hop into a pair of jeans while cradling the phone between his shoulder and his ear.

"All right, buddy. Don't panic. I'm on my way," he grunted, nearly falling over as he roughly shoved one leg through the pants and then the other, only to realize with annoyance that they were on backwards.

Over the last year, he and JD had gotten to know each other fairly well. The wizard had transported himself to Perry's apartment several times -- holidays, hockey games, even for just a beer and an evening of drunken talk. Harry considered him a younger brother. There was no way he would let him down.

"You give me five minutes," he promised. "Where are you?"

"Sacred Heart," JD replied, slightly calmer this time. "Second floor. Room 214."

"Good boy," Harry grinned, glad that the young man had remembered to be specific. "Just a few minutes, JD. Okay? Gimme a few more minutes."

"All right," JD swallowed. "A few minutes. I-I'll see you then."

Harry hung up the phone then, roughly pulling on a T-Shirt -- probably dirty -- and grabbing a satchel from the floor beside his bed. He snatched a book from the shelf and quickly made his way downstairs, leaping them two at a time.

Bursting into the hidden lab, he yelled, "_Bob!_" Immediately, the ghost appeared in a thick flash of light.

"What?" He asked with confusion. "What the hell is so important that you're out of bed before 10 a.m.?"

"Perry and JD," Harry replied through clenched teeth, hastily pulling things off of the shelves and shoving them into his bag. "There's been an accident."

"What sort of-"

"Get in your skull, Bob," Harry commanded, holding the object up. "I'll explain when we get there." Bob gave him a look of contempt but disappeared with a bright light, and Harry stuffed the skull into his satchel. Grabbing his hockey stick, he stood in the center of the room, gazing around for a moment to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. When he was absolutely certain, he let out a slow, even breath, his grip tightening on his hockey stick as he chanted the transporting spell under his breath, entering in the right location.

0 o 0 o 0

JD heard a fairly large crash echo from the hospital room's bathroom to his right. He could barely contain a smile as a familiar curse reached his ears. Unfortunately, the humor was short-lived, Harry exiting the bathroom loudly and nearly slamming the door closed.

"Why is it always the goddamned-" He paused mid-rant, having caught sight of the young man in the hospital bed. "Oh, kid." He said the words softly, sadly, as he took a few steps forward. JD sat sullenly amidst the sheets, looking pale and drawn-in. His knees were pulled in snuggly against his chest, his chin resting on them and his lanky arms wrapped around his legs. His eyes stared blankly at the wall ahead of him, his expression lost and lonely.

"JD?" Harry asked quietly, sitting in the vacant chair beside the bed and setting his things down.

"They won't even let me sit in his room, Harry," JD whispered, sighing softly. "They won't let me leave because of this fucking concussion." He turned his head toward the man, his eyes not fully focusing on him. Harry stared at him oddly, carefully running a hand in front of the younger man's face and nearly choking when he received no reaction.

"Oh my God, JD," he murmured, placing a hand over his mouth. JD closed his eyes, taking in a shuddering breath and letting it loose slowly.

"Perry . . . They're saying he isn't going to wake up," he said quietly. "They're . . . They're saying he listed me as his medical adviser." Harry listened quietly and carefully. The young man's voice was hoarse and almost inaudible.

"And that means what?" He asked softly.

"That . . ." JD swallowed and grimaced. "I have to decide when to pull the plug." He buried his face in his knees, then, sobbing quietly. Harry grasped one of his hands tightly. JD's sobs soon dwindled to pathetic hiccoughs, and he raised his head slightly.

"W-Will you go see him for me?" He whispered. "Go see . . . how bad it is?" The wizard took a deep breath, nodding before realizing his mistake.

"Yea," he replied quietly, giving JD's hand one last squeeze before standing. "I'll be right back."

"Be careful," the younger man warned. "Visiting hours don't start until eight. If they catch you, they'll throw you out."

Harry chuckled. "Thanks for the heads up." He started towards the door, opening it and peeking out into the corridor. "Is it always this busy this early in the morning?" JD smiled, and Harry was grateful that the young man was still able to, considering the circumstances. "Be back soon." With a snap of his fingers, the wizard disappeared, turning himself invisible.

0 o 0 o 0

Carla sighed as she realized she had, yet again, been spacing off instead of doing paperwork. She glanced up, placing her elbow on the desk of the nurses station and resting her chin in the palm of her hand. JD hadn't spoken to any of them since Dan had told him about Perry. The nurse had warned the older Dorian son that telling JD about Perry too soon would only make things worse. And now they were.

Doctor Cox wasn't doing so well either. His vitals worsened everyday, and JD refused to make any decisions until he could see the man, which would be a while, considering his condition.

With another drawn-out sigh, she stood, figuring that if her mind was wandering, she might as well go see one of the two men that her mind was wandering to. And since neither of them were talking, she thought that visiting the one who had an excuse to stay quiet would be more productive.

0 o 0 o 0

Harry stared wide-eyed at the prone figure lying before him, placing a hand over his mouth and stringing the fingers of his other hand through his hair. How could one person be attached to so many machines?

"Jesus, Perry," he whispered. The other man's face was blotched with bruises and stitches, swollen and barely recognizable. Just as the wizard was about to sit down, the door opened, and he turned abruptly, finding a small, Hispanic nurse standing just inside the doorway and staring at him curiously.

_Shit_, he thought, cursing himself for lowering his invisibility cover.

"Um . . ." He started, unable to find any words to explain his presence in a room that he was clearly not supposed to be in.

"Who are you?" The nurse inquired, a hint of accusation in her voice as she crossed her arms. Harry could almost _see_ the attitude dripping from this woman's every pore. "If you're some reporter thinking he can sneak a few pictures for the paper, then you've got another thing-"

"I'm Harry," he stuttered lamely, interrupting the rant. "Perry's cousin . . . from Chicago."

"Well, _Harry_," the small woman said his name sharply and with skepticism, "I don't know how you got past the nurses station, let alone the security guards lurking around this place, but visiting hours don't start until-"

"Eight," Harry interrupted once again, nodding. "Yea, I, uh . . . Sorry about that. I'm just . . . checking up on him for a friend."

"A friend?" She asked, her eyebrows knitting together. "You're not . . . You don't mean _JD_?"

"You know him, then," Harry smiled, rolling his eyes at the statement. "Of course you know him. He works here."

"_You_ know JD?" The nurse inquired with surprise.

"Sure," the man shrugged. "I just talked to him not five minutes ago."

"He . . . He spoke to you?" She said softly, and Harry gave her an odd look.

"He hasn't been speaking?"

Carla shook her head. "No, he hasn't said a word since he found out about . . ." She looked towards Perry sadly and sighed.

"You know them both pretty well?" Harry inquired gently, trying to make it a statement more than a question. She nodded and looked back up at him, offering a weak smile and holding out her hand.

"I'm Carla."

Harry took the hand and shook it with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Carla." He looked back at Perry briefly before turning and flashing her a pleading smile. "Can I ask you a big favor?"

0 o 0 o 0

JD carefully rifled through Harry's bag, hoping to find the object that the wizard never left on long trips without. He smiled triumphantly, pulling the skull from the satchel and resting it in his lap. He knocked on the top of the skull gently with his knuckles.

"Bob?" He called quietly. His head jerked up as a faint light appeared in the darkness to his left.

"Jonathon," the ghost's voice was comforting, and JD smiled, feeling as if he had just been wrapped in a very warm blanket. Bob had that affect on him for some reason -- not that he was complaining any. They had become good friends over the past year as well. Harry would sometimes allow Bob to stay with he and Perry for the week (Bob didn't mind much because he was able to see more than that dingy old lab, and JD was just happy to have someone else to hang with in Perry's apartment -- Turk, Carla, and Elliot were still a little wary about visiting the older doctor's place). "Where's Harry?"

"He went to check on Perry in the ICU."

"ICU?" Bob asked with confusion. "What's happened? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," the young man replied, lowering his head and making patterns of swirls on the skull with his fingertips.

"I'm dead, you know," the ghost pointed out, and JD couldn't help but smile and give a choked chortle at the bluntness of the statement, "but I'm not blind."

"Well, that makes one of us," the other replied softly, turning his head ever-so slightly. There was a short silence, in which Bob studied the young man carefully, before there was the sound of a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh, John, I . . . I don't know what to say," the ghost stumbled over his words, sympathy and apology lacing his tone. "I'm so sorry. I-"

"Bob," JD smiled softly, "it's all right. Calm down. I actually have a more . . . _pressing_ problem at the moment."

AN: Questions? Comments? Vague disregard for any or all words written and established in the mind of one who has no sanity?

Hope you guys liked it! Again, if anyone is confused about the whole _Harry Dresden_ issue, I am truly sorry. If you send me a message, I will be happy to explain the series to you as best I can. Most of the things happening are from my own mind, anyway, but please don't hesitate to ask. I wouldn't want anyone to feign interest for my sake. :) Later, Gators! Catch you all in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter Four

AN: Wow, Kats and Kittens! You guys are really, truly amazing. I can't believe the reviews I'm getting! I'm so very happy you're enjoying the story so far. I think I am too. Hopefully, I know where I'm going with it, eh? Well, I'll guess I'll start with the review replies so you groovy babes can get to it, yea?

**_AmethystSiri_** - I'm glad you didn't cry this time! I sure hope I don't cause anymore tear-jerkers in the future, but I can't promise anything. :) Glad you're liking the story, Chickie!

**_Twilight Sinner_** - "SWEETNESS" indeed! Haha! I love that word. It suits you. :) Thanks for the review! Hope you like this next chapter!

**_TaelynHawker_** - Yes! I love _The Dresden Files _too! I don't find too many people out there who know about the show, so thanks so much for being a fan just like me! LoL!

**_klnolan_** - I hope my note to you answered your question! I'm very glad you read and enjoyed the _prequel_ to this story. :) And I'm very happy that you're interested enough to ask questions! Thanks so much! Hope you like what comes next!

_**XAngst-PrincessX **_- I hope Perry makes it too! At this point, who knows, eh? Haha! Glad you're still reading! Hope you like this next chapter, Chickie!

**_snow887 _**- I know what you mean. I'm all for happy endings too. :) I certainly hope this story has one! I'll make you a deal: You keep reading to find out if there's a happy ending, and I'll keep writing to find out if there's a happy ending. Deal? LoL!

**_Melidona_** - I'm so very glad you like my stories! I understand about coming across stories that aren't finished. It's _murder_ waiting for those updates! WE MUST KNOW WHAT HAPPENS! And I absolutely love cliff hangers. They make you want to keep reading, and that's what I want for my readers. I want to keep them interested. I want them to come to the end of the chapter and curse my name for ever thinking I could possibly leave it there! So, here's yet another chapter with yet another cliff hanger (just to keep you on your toes!). :)

**_psychotic KAT_** - Oi vay! I'm an addict too. _Hi, my name is Sanskrit, and I just GOTTA have my JDA! _LoL! So glad you're still reading and enjoying! Thanks!

**_tfff (those are initials) _**- By-the-by, I love your pen name. It made me laugh! I'm so glad you're liking the sequel so far. Truthfully, I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this either, but I suppose we'll all find out eventually, won't we? Thanks!

Well, that's all I got for that. If I forgot anyone, please, please, please forgive me. My email is slower than my computer when it tries to run Hitman Pro. Oi! And that's pretty darn slow. Hope you all enjoy this next chapter!

_Chapter Four:_

"You're . . . seeing _lights_?" Bob asked incredulously.

"Only when I look at myself or others. Everything else is just _dark_. There's nothing there." JD wrung his hands, biting his lower lip. "Is that . . . _normal_?" He inquired timidly. "I-I mean for . . . someone like me?"

"Well," the ghost sighed heavily, his brows furrowing as he walked around the room, "I suppose it could be some sort of safety mechanism. Something to help you seek out danger, even if your sight . . . has failed."

"So this might be permanent?" JD said solemnly. There was a moment of silence before he continued. "H-How do I know whether something is good or . . . bad?"

"I'd say by the way it looks," Bob shrugged, not realizing the gesture was somewhat lost on the young man. "What do I look like?"

"You're a light." A slow smile crossed JD's lips. "Not as bright as Harry or me, but you're there." Bob smirked. "Wish I could see the son of a bitch that hit us. I'd see evil in him for sure." The ghost's grin faded at the harsh words. It wasn't like the young man to express such hateful thoughts. He cleared his throat and began to pace again.

"I assume you haven't told Harry about this."

"No." JD shook his head, and Bob sighed.

"Any . . . particular reason?"

"I . . . I want him to focus on Perry. I want to know what's wrong with him. No one's told me anything yet and . . . and . . ." JD tried to keep the tears at bay, but they fell nonetheless, and he wiped them away as quickly as he could. "I'm supposed to protect him, right? Keep him safe?"

"John," Bob said sympathetically, "what happened wasn't your fault. The accident would have happened whether you were there or not."

"Exactly," the young man said sullenly. "I _was_ there. He told me not to go to work that day. He wanted me to stay home."

"Why?" The ghost inquired curiously. JD 's jaw clenched painfully.

"I've . . . been having-"

Suddenly, the door opened, and JD turned his head towards it, seeing a large light amidst the darkness.

"Harry?" The young man asked quietly.

"Yea, buddy. It's me," the wizard replied, stepping towards him. As he did, the light separated into two, the second light remaining still where they had both appeared. JD stared at it.

"Who . . ." He started, remembering that wasn't supposed to be able to see and lowering his deadened gaze to his lap. "I-Is there anyone with you?" Harry offered Bob an odd look before clearing his throat and turning to the small woman standing inside the doorframe.

"I believe she's a friend of yours." There was an awkward silence before the woman dared to speak.

"Hey, Bambi."

"Carla," JD replied softly, raising his head slightly. "What are you . . ." He swallowed hard.

"Carla and I," Harry started, motioning the woman inside, "just met in Perry's room." At the mention of Perry's name, JD perked up. "And we were talking about how you've seemed since you woke up." The young man wilted again.

"JD," Carla said gently, "I want to take you to see Doctor Cox." JD's legs were immediately over the side of the bed, Harry barely reaching him in time to keep him from collapsing to the floor.

"I gotcha, I gotcha," Harry said softly as JD grasped desperately at the man's shirt collar, linking his hands behind the wizards neck. Carefully, the older man -- with Carla's help -- moved JD to the awaiting wheelchair. Harry glanced at the skull lying amongst the sheets of the bed and snatched it, placing it in JD's lap as soon as he got settled.

"Coming, Bob?" He called, knowing the ghost didn't have a choice but also aware that he would want to come with them regardless.

"Of course," the ghost nodded once and followed them as they made their way to the ICU.

0 o 0 o 0

"The doctors are baffled, Bambi," Carla explained quietly as she helped guide the young man's hand to Perry's lifeless one. "He sustained no injuries to the head, no blood clots or burst veins in his brain, not even any bleeding out, like you had. Just a broken wrist and a few cracked ribs." JD swallowed hard.

"Thank you, Carla," he whispered, offering a watery smile. "Thank you so much." The nurse nodded at both Harry and Bob, heading towards the door.

"I'll leave you gentlemen to it," she said. "Just call me when you're through. I'll be around to make sure no one disturbs you." JD heard the door open and close before he turned his head to the two behind him.

"Harry, I can't see him," he said quickly, and for a moment, Harry didn't know what to say.

"JD . . ."

"No, I mean . . . I can see people, but I only see them as lights. I . . . I can't see his light, Harry. He doesn't have one." JD panicked, grinding his teeth and squeezing Perry's hand hard. Harry continued to stare at him, thoroughly confused.

"I think he's seeing souls, Harry," Bob suggested.

"What maks you say that?"

"Because he can see _me_."

Harry looked between the two, sighing and placing his hands on his hips in contemplation.

"Do we know why?" He questioned exhaustedly. Truthfully, he had gone to bed not half an hour before JD's call, and he could _really_ use some sleep.

"He's the _Guardian_," Bob shrugged blatantly. "There have to be failsafes of some sort, right? I mean, if something should happen, he still needs to protect the _Apparitionist_."

"Fine job I've done so far," JD muttered, his other hand finding Perry's curls and stringing his fingers through them. "Why can't I see him? Why is he so . . . dark?"

"Has he come into contact with anything . . . _bad_ recently?" Harry inquired. JD shook his head. "Has he been acting differently lately?"

"Perry is _not_ evil," the young man growled, his grip tightening further on the older doctor's hand.

"I wasn't suggesting that," Harry replied defensively, raising his hands. "I'm saying . . . maybe something is shadowing him."

"Shadowing?" JD asked in confusion. He shifted so that Harry's light was in his peripheral vision.

"Yea. Happened to a friend of mine."

"What does it mean?"

"It means there's something controlling him, keeping him this way," the wizard replied, taking a step towards the young man and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"So how do we get rid of . . . whatever it is?" JD asked, pulling away from Perry and sighing exhaustedly.

"You let me worry about that," Harry squeezed his shoulder, watching as JD's head began to droop.

0 o 0 o 0

_JD found himself in the halls of Sacred Heart, standing beside the nurses station with only one thought on his mind. _

_"I can see," he said softly, waving a hand in front of his eyes and laughing. "Harry! Harry, I can see!" He looked around, a wide grin spreading his lips apart. But the corridors were empty, completely deserted, and the smile on his face began to fade. _

_"Hello?" He called, turning around slowly and staring down each hallway as a lump began to form in the pit of his stomach. Something wasn't right. This wasn't right. Where were all the people? The doctors? The nurses? The patients? "Is anyone there?" The only answer he received was a whimper from behind the desk. He turned abruptly, looking left and right but finding no one. He swallowed hard, cautiously making his way around the station. _

_"Is someone there?" _

_Another whimper sounded, and JD held his breath. As he rounded the desk, however, he found a small boy -- about the age of six or seven -- cowering beneath it. He was pulled in on himself, his knees tucked snuggly under his chin an dhis arms wrapped tightly around his legs. His eyes were shut tightly, and tears streamed down the curves of his cheeks. _

_"Hey," JD said softly, and the little boy jumped, backing further beneath the desk and looking up at the young man with a horrified expression. JD held his hands up in a nonthreatening gesture, lowering himself to his knees._

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he said gently, attempting to keep the boy calm. "It's okay. I'm not here to hurt you." The boy whimpered again and buried his face in his hands, his small body shaking as he sobbed. _

_"Are you hurt?" The boy shook his head. "Are you lost?" The boy hesitated before cautiously lifting his head and staring at him suspiciously. _

_"You're lost?" JD guessed, lowering his hands and resting them on his thighs as he inched forward. This time the boy nodded, and JD returned the gesture with a smile. "I'm lost too. What do you say we stick together, huh?" Again, the boy hesitated but only for a second before he sniffled and nodded once more. _

_"Good deal," JD smiled as warmly as he could, and the boy offered a small one of his own. "Would you like to come out here?" Immediately, the boy's smile vanished, replaced by a look of fear as he shook his head with a sharp intake of breath. _

_"All right," JD nodded assuringly, shifting uncomfortably and looking around for a moment. "Well, do you mind if I come in there with you?" The boy wiped his nose on the sleeve of the over-sized doctor's coat he wore, shifting to his right to allow the other some room. JD ducked his head, crawling beneath the desk and shifting with a grunt into a hunched position. His head bumped the desk, and he hissed, rubbing at the spot. The boy gave a quiet, stiffled giggle, and JD couldn't help but smile. _

_"Think that's funny, huh?"_

_The boy nodded, his smile slowly fading as he sighed and glanced out the open space warily. _

_"That's a nice coat you have there," JD said, trying to keep the conversation light. The boy sniffled. _

_"Thanks," he said miserably. "I found it in that room with all the lockers."_

_"Do you always take things that don't belong to you?" JD questioned jokingly, and the boy scowled. _

_"Not like there's anyone here to use it anyway," he argued. "Besides, it's got my name on it."_

_"That so?" The other asked curiously, reaching out to move aside a few folds of fabric. "Let's see."_

_He stopped cold as the name on the coat came into view. _

_"You're . . . You're name is . . ."_

_"My name's Perry," the boy replied indignantly. "Perry Cox."_

AN: Questions? Comments? Vague disregard for any or all words written and established in the mind of one who has no sanity?

Well, well, well. Yet another predicament. Will our boys ever get a decent break?

_Sanskrit jumps out from beneath bed and strikes Peter Pan pose. "NOT WHILE I'M ON WATCH!" Puts hands out in front of her and makes zooming noise, running off into the night. _

Uhh ... Okay. Later, Gators! I'll catch you on the flip side!


	5. Chapter Five

AN: Hey there, Kats and Kittens! I hope you're all enjoying the fic so far. Sorry it's taken me a bit longer to update. I had some trouble getting past some parts in this one. I only really got through it because of the overnights at work. So, I'll get to those review replies now so you guys can get to reading, yea? Okay then. :)

**_Wolflady_** - Here it is! I'm so glad you like, and I'm sorry for making you wait for so long! Enjoy!

**_klnolan_** - Gah! I love your questions. And I'm glad I was able to help you on the last one. Did I help any on the last chapter's question for you? I hope so! Enjoy this next one!

**_Twilight Sinner _**- Dern Rosie-lovin rednecks! Ya gotta love 'em in a fanfic, though, yea? I'll have JD confront our redneck in the next chapter. That's one I'm _really_ looking forward to writing!

**_prettypriestess_** - You'll just have to read to find out what's wrong with our poor, defenseless Perry. I suppose nothing will go right with our dearest duo as long as my alter-ego, _Sanskrit_, is around. SHE'S EVIL, I TELL YOU! PURE EVIL! (With a chocolate coating...)

**_psychotic KAT_** - Oh my gosh! I'm sooo geeking out. Thank you so very much for agreeing to read my new fic! I even have most of the ending written out (I just have to get that dern middle part finished ... Damn those inner details). As soon as this fic is finished, I'll get started on _My Dearest Andy_ (See?! I named it already! Go me!).

**_IzzBella91_** - Yay! I'm so glad this fic and its prequel has gotten you interested in _The Dresden Files_. I highly recommend it and hope you start watching it! It's on the SciFi channel all the time! Hope you like it! Glad you're liking the story so far!

**_coffeeberry_** - Daydreaming about Doctor Cox is _always_ a good idea, especially if JD finds his way in there ... Heh heh. You should most _definitely_ check out _The Dresden Files. _It's certainly worth it! Thanks so much for the compliment! I'm glad you like my writing. :) It means a lot!

Okay, that's all I've got for now. If I missed anyone, please don't maul me! It's just my email. It's too dern slow! GrrErErGrr! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

_Chapter Five: _

_"You're . . . You can't be . . . P-Perry?" JD leaned in close to the boy, taking in the mussed curls on his head and the wide, brown eyes staring back at him. _

_"Do you know me?" The boy -- Perry -- asked with surprise. "Do you know where my mom and dad are? They get really worried when they can't find me."_

_"No, I . . . I'm sorry. I haven't met your parents," JD replied apologetically. Perry had refused to introduce the young man to his mother. It was only fair, he supposed. JD wasn't about to introduce Perry to his _own_ mother._

_"Oh." The boy deflated somewhat. "But . . . But you know me, right?"_

_"Yea," JD nodded. "Yea, I do. Do you . . . know _me_?"_

_The boy stared at him carefully, studying his face, and for a moment JD thought he saw a hint of recognition. But the boy's brows furrowed finally, and he slowly shook his head. _

_"Nuh uh," he replied, yawning. JD noticed how tired he looked and ran a hand through the familiar reddish-brown curls. _

_"Maybe we should find you a bed to sleep in," he suggested gently as the young Perry's eyes began to droop, but as soon as the words were out of his mouth, the boy was wide awake again, his head shaking vigorously. _

_"No! We can't go out there!" He exclaimed in a hushed but strained voice. _

_"Shh, shh," JD comforted, rubbing circles on the boy's back as young Perry sidled up next to him. "It's okay. You're all right." He waited another minute before speaking again. "Why can't we go out into the hospital?" _

_"Th-There's a monster out there!" Perry whispered, hiding his face in JD's hoodie -- Thank goodness he wasn't stuck in a hospital gown -- and peeking out into the open with one eye. _

_"A monster?" JD asked, trying to stifle a laugh. "Perry, there's no such thing as monsters."_

_"That's what my mom says," the boy said, shivering and leaning further into JD, "but this one's real. It's black . . . like a rain cloud." The hairs on the back of JD's neck stood on end. "It sort of floats everywhere . . . and we just can't go out there, okay? It'll find us, and it'll get us!"_

_"Perry," JD said as calmly as possible, "nothing is going to get you while I'm here. I'm your protector, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Perry sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve. _

_"Promise?" He asked with a trembling voice. _

_"Promise," the other smiled, ruffling the boy's curls. "Come on."_

_0 o 0 o 0_

_JD stared at the small, sleeping Perry in his arms, smiling as he watched the steady rythm of his chest. Up and down. Up and down. Many nights he had watched his _own_ Perry's chest rise and fall -- those sleepless nights when he was fortunate enough to _not_ wake his lover. It was a comfort, a sign that the older man was with him physically -- even if their relationship was painfully waning. _

_JD closed his eyes against the thought, cursing himself for thinking such things when the subject was clearly inappropriate to his current circumstances. _

_He opened his eyes again and glanced around. The kid had been asleep for what felt like at least an hour -- the clocks in the abandoned hospital didn't work, so who knew for sure -- and it had taken nearly half an hour to get him to fall asleep in the first place. Needless to say, JD was thoroughly worn out and on the brink of dropping off himself. _

_He curled up against the boy on the hospital gurney, laying his head back against the pillow as his eyelids began to droop. _

0 o 0 o 0

JD awoke with a start, his world dark and disorienting.

"Perry!" He cried, searching desperately but finding nothing but blankets.

"JD!" A voice called, and he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders.

"Perry!" He said again, grasping the hands tightly. "Where's Perry? What happened?"

"JD! Calm down!" Harry shook the young man lightly.

"Harry!" JD wheezed, coughing and doubling over. The wizard held him as tightly as he could without causing the young man pain, gritting him teeth as JD's chest shuddered with violent sobs.

"Harry, he's . . . he's . . ." JD could barely manage past the lump in his throat, choking on the words.

"It's all right, JD," Harry soothed , rocking the young man back and forth. "It's okay. We know what's shadowing Perry."

"S-Soul-snatcher," the young doctor whispered, and Harry pulled back a moment.

"How . . ."

JD shook his head, not wanting to recount the vivid dream just yet. It was still too fresh, too painful, and he feared if he tried to explain it too soon, his heart would break beyond repair.

0 o 0 o 0

Harry had been skeptical about the dream, saying it may have only been just that -- a dream. But he hadn't written it off completely, promising to look into it after a decent night's sleep. JD had given him Perry's key, insisting he stay in the guest room, while Harry allowed Bob to stay with the young man, for which JD was extremely grateful. Barely five minutes after Harry's departure, two new lights appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, DJ," a quiet voice echoed into the room, and the young doctor was amazed to find the light as bright as it was, considering the source.

"Jordan?" He questioned, both eyebrows raised.

"You look surprised," the woman said nonchalantly, stepping into the room. "If only you could see the look on your face."

JD chuckled. "If only . . ." He knew Jordan was probably aware of his situation. The fact that she made it painfully obvious only added to that small amount of normalcy the young man so craved. How could it be that Jordan, "she-bitch-and-spawn-of-the-underworld," could be his only savior?

A smaller light split from Jordan's side, running to him on wavering legs.

"DJ! DJ!" Jack squealed, ramming into the hospital bed and grasping the sheets to pull himself up with a grunt. JD reached forward, struggling for a moment to find the boy's arms but soon hoisting him up onto his lap.

The small child giggled, patting JD's arms and cheeks and saying, "DJ! DJ!"

"Hey, little buddy," JD smiled weakly, gently taking one of Jack's tiny hands and kissing the open palm as he had seen Perry do so many times. "What've you been up to?"

"See Daddy," Jack chirped, grabbing JD's nose and giving it a good tug. "Got your nose!" He squealed with laughter as the older man rubbed at his now throbbing nose. "Why you hurt, DJ?"

JD hesitated for a moment before answering, "I was in an accident."

"Acc'ent like Daddy?" The boy questioned.

"Yea," JD nodded with a small smile, ruffling the toddler's hair. "Just like Daddy."

"You get better?"

"I hope so, Jacky. I really hope so."

0 o 0 o 0

"How is he?" JD asked as Carla removed Jack from the room, Jordan sitting in a chair by the bed.

"No better," she replied quietly, crossing her arms and shifting uncomfortably. The last thing she wanted to do was get all mushy-gushy with Perry's boy-toy. It was bad enough that he'd turned her ex-husband into a pansy. She didn't want any of it rubbing off on herself. "But they're saying his vitals have stopped dropping." JD nodded and sighed deeply.

"I heard some nurses talking out in the hall," he began timidly. "That guy . . . That man who hit us . . . H-He's just down the hall?" Jordan debated whether or not to respond to the question, deciding that withholding information like that wouldn't do anyone any good.

"Yea," she said finally. "He's a couple of doors down . . . Why? You planning on bringing him flowers?"

"No," JD snapped harshly, swallowing hard and continuing a bit more calmly. "N-No. I just . . ."

"You want to see him," she pointed out matter-of-factly. JD ground his teeth, not responding to the blatant statement, but her next words surprised him somewhat. "I think you should."

"Why's that?" He inquired after a moment. An awkward silence filled the room.

"I was scared, DJ," the normally stoic woman admitted, her voice just above a whisper but steady. "When I got that call from Barbie, my . . . my world cracked. It was a small crack, barely noticeable. But I could feel it . . . And it hurt. It hurt more than anything I've ever felt. I was afraid to see Perry like that. He's never been this vulnerable. _Never_." JD listened intently, starting slightly as a soft hand slipped into his own. "I'm not telling you to like the guy, DJ. But hating him isn't going to make you feel better."

JD's eyebrows furrowed. Was she serious? She couldn't possibly be asking him to _forgive_ the bastard that put him in this bed? That put Perry . . .

"Go ahead and see him if you want, princess." The real Jordan was back again . . . Thank Satan. "Just don't do it because you want someone to blame." The plastic chair groaned as the woman stood up, and JD listened to the sound of the woman's retreating heels until their steady paced clicking disappeared all together.

_Because I want someone to blame? _The young man asked himself. Well _of course_ he wanted someone to blame! It was someone's fault, wasn't it? _Someone_ had to take responsibility. What was the point of the justice system if no one was found guilty for a crme they _obviously_ committed?

"She's right, you know," Bob's voice pointed out from his left, and he winced.

"Yea, well, nobody asked you," JD snapped, regretting the words as soon as Bob's light disappeared. With a forceful sigh, he turned onto his side and tried to fall asleep. Thirty minutes later, he found himself still _very_ much awake and still pondering Jordan's words. With a growl that even Perry would be proud of, he sat up, roughly throwing the thin hospital blanket from his form and swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"We'll see how much _she_ knows," he muttered, cautiously lowering his feet to the cold floor and shivering.

Grasping the hospital bed with what little strength he head, he slipped off of the bed and placed his weight fully onto his legs. He wouldn't last long before they buckled, so he carefully released one hand from the bed, searching frantically for the wheelchair Carla had left in the room. He smiled satisfactorily as his fingers grazed the cool metal of the chair and pulled it to himself. His triumph was short-lived, however, as he collapsed into the cushioned seat, letting loose a forced, thin stream of air from between tight lips as pain and exhaustion shuddered throughout his entire being.

Slowly, he took in a breath through his nose and wrapped his fingers around the wheels on either side of the chair, maneuvering it around and towards the door with a practiced ease that only a true employee of Sacred Heart could manage, especially after certain Vanilla and Chocoate Bears had participated in many blind-folded wheelchair races.

He was going to see this man who had caused him and Perry so much pain. He was going to see him _now_.

AN: Questions? Comments? Vague disregard for any or all words written and established in the mind of one who has no sanity?

So, how was it? I hope I didn't disappoint anyone ... I know I left it hanging a bit. But I'm really, really, really looking forward to writing the next chapter, so I'll have it up nice and quick for you guys. Promise! Later, Gators! Catch you all on the flip side, yea?


	6. Chapter Six

AN: Oi. So sorry for the extended wait, Kats and Kittens. I've been having a crisis with my USB drive. It hasn't been letting me into my locked files and has only recently sorted it self out (finally). But now that it's decided to work, I think I'll just get right to the review replies and then to the story. Hope you guys are still out there!

**_4thfreakeefairet_** - _hey! thanks for the review. i know jd shouldn't be able to go around in a wheelchair while he's blind, but it does explain that he and turk do a lot of blindfolded wheelchair races, and this first part of the story should help solve the rest of that little problem. enjoy!_

_**XAngst-PrincessX **- yay! i'm glad you're enjoying the fic so far. :) little perry was just too good an opportunity to pass up. i had to get him in there somewhere! lol! hope you like this next chapter! there's only a little bit more of our little perry at the end, but he'll be around for a bit longer in the later chapters. :)_

_**Frozenstill** - glad you're enjoying the fic so far! hope to keep your interest._

_**IzzBella91 **- haza! i'm so very glad you're still liking the story! and that you decided to let me know! lol! i always love those little update reviews, just to let me know that people are still reading and enjoying the story. :)_

_**Twilight Sinner** - liquid crack and cancer pizza. hmmm. sounds delicious! haha! glad you're liking the story! hope you like what comes next. :)_

_**prettypriestess** - oi. i know the last chapter was a bit of a wait, and this one is no exception. i'm so very sorry! i'll try not to let it happen again. and you'll get to meet the guy who hit them in this chapter. hang on to your hat! it might not be what you're expecting ... and i can't tell yet if jd's going to be blind forever, so we'll both just have to wait and see, yea? lol :)_

_**psychotic KAT **- yay for working email! aw, you make me blush with your complimentating and such. and with jordan and elliot, i'm still thinking about it. it's a definite possibility, if i can get off the subject of our favoritest boys (and you know they're just so darn hard to get off of each other ... i mean us getting off of them ... i mean ... gah, i have no idea what i mean, but maybe you do ...). hope you like this next chapter! it was a doozy to write. i just couldn't seem to get what i wanted down on paper, so i'm not exceedingly happy with this chapter, but it will do (actually, it's just the last half that i have a problem with ... mostly because i wrote it during an overnight shift, and my mind was out of sync with the rest of my thoughts, so i can't really be held responsible for its horribleness). ;)_

_**klnolan** - no, i don't /think/ the last chapter was a repost ... i don't remember reposting anything ... hmmm. oh well. i'm glad you're still interested, and i hope my message to you at least answered what a soul-snatcher is. i can't wait for your next question! i always have so much fun answering them. :) _

_**birtneh** - wow! o.O thanks so much! your review totally caught me off guard! i had to blink a few times and read it again. lol! i'm still not used to having my stories raved about. :) i'm so very glad you like this story, and i apologize for the extreme lateness of this chapter. i haven't had quite as much time to update as i'd like. i'm starting to pack for college (again), and i have to concentrate on having everything, 'cause it's quite a drive from my house to the campus, and i don't think my car will survive the trip if i try to make it more than twice a year (there and home again). lol! again, thank you so very much for the review! i'm glad you're liking the fic, and i'll try my best to keep it as angsty as possible!_

All right, I think that's all I've gotten from my email. If I missed anyone, my extreme apologies to you! I love you for reading and for reviewing and basically just having an interest in my story. :) So, without further ado, please get on with the reading and such!

_Chapter Six:__  
_

Not until he reached the door did it occur to JD that while he and Turk had participated in many blindfolded wheelchair races, they had never done so in this particular corridor. Silently cursing himself, he sighed, biting his lower lip and hoping no one was around to witness his fumbling, he started out of the room . . . only to find that his wheelchair was propelling itself forward on its own accord. Twisting slightly -- and painfully -- he glanced behind him, finding a tall, bold light in his peripheral vision. Just as he was about to open his mouth, a deep, familiar voice spoke.

"Going somewhere, Scooter?"

If JD's eyes had been in working order, he would have narrowed them as he seethed but one word: "Janitor." After a moment of silence, in which JD wondered why someone who had tortured him since his first day at Sacred Heart would emit a light so bright -- it was Jordan all over again -- the younger man ventured to say, "I don't see how what I do is any of your business."

"From what I hear, you don't see a lot these days." JD opened his mouth to retort, but the Janitor beat him to it. "And as far as your business goes -- well, I think we can all agree you haven't had any real say in that since you killed yourself." The scathing response on the tip of JD's tongue slithered back down his throat and settled in the pit of his stomach, causing a shiver to run up his spine.

"How do you-" His voice was hoarse and weak, much like it had been when he first woke in the hospital.

"You didn't think the _Council_ would let the two of you traipse around here unsupervised, now did you?"

"'Traipse'?" JD had no idea where the man was taking him -- but he was sure it wasn't anywhere good.

Finally, they stopped, and what JD had thought was the length of the corridor had turned out to be no more than a room two doors down from his own.

"You work for the _Council_?" JD asked with surprise.

"We'll save that for later," the Janitor replied nonchalantly. "Right now, you have some _business_ to take care of." JD froze.

"Where are we?" He asked dryly.

"Where you wanted to go," the older man said quietly. The hairs on the back of the young doctor's neck stood on end, and his breath caught in his lungs.

Without thinking, he whispered, "Will you stay with me?" His answer was a strong squeeze to his shoulder, and the chair was wheeled forward into the room.

0 o 0 o 0

At first he thought it must be the wrong room. He hadn't expected to see anything upon entering -- darkness, cold and enduring; maybe even a demon of some sort -- but what greeted him was light. And not a faded or dwindling one, like he had seen from Bob. This was the light of a pure soul. And that, more than anything, caused his heart to ache -- knowing that the person who had caused him and his loved ones so much pain might not be as bad or evil a person as he thought.

"Wh-Who are you?" A strained, timid voice inquired. It was soft, nearly whispered, but JD could tell it was that of a man's. He swallowed hard, trying to rid his mouth of the words it wanted to say -- to scream, to shout, to accuse.

_Murderer!_ His mind screeched, but only one thought kept him from saying it aloud: _Perry._

Despite the fact that, were their situations reversed, Perry would have already made several attempts on the man's life, JD could not find it within himself to blame the man before his side of the story was told -- not with such a brilliant light emanating from him, anyway.

"My name is JD," he introduced himself quietly, the Janitor's large hand still reassuringly on his shoulder. "I'm a doctor here at Sacred Heart."

"But I already have a doctor," the man replied with some confusion, taking in a long, wheezing breath. "D-Doctor Reid . . . The blonde woman."

JD nodded. "Yes, I know. I'm just . . . My room is a couple of doors down. I thought I'd come by and . . . see how you're doing."

"What happened to your eyes? Your head?" The man asked, dread lacing his voice. "Were you in the accident? I heard so many people have died." In reality, only two or three had died so far, but considering there weren't that many people in the accident to begin with, two or three were more than the hospital had wanted to lose. JD couldn't stand the thought of lying to him . . . but that didn't mean he was opted to tell him the truth. He changed the subject.

"I came to hear what you have to say about the accident," he said. I . . . I'd really like to know." If JD had been able to see the man's face, he would have seen the look of surprise mixed with an overwhelming sense of gratitude. And with a deep, shuddering breath, he began.

0 o 0 o 0

_// "Stan!" A slurred voice called to Stanley Lempky from across the crowded, smoke-laced bar, and Stan -- after several moments of squint-eyed searching -- recognized the weaving form of his long-time friend and business partner, Benjamin "Benjy" Wallace III. _

_"Benjy," Stan returned, waving so that the other man would cease his frantic attempt at getting his attention. Benjy was perhaps the most eccentric character that Stan had ever encountered in his lifetime. Even when they were children, Benjy's plotting and scheming had always been over the top, usually resulting in either one or both of their groundings for the entire summer. _

_"Stan, you _(hic) _you made it!" Benjy flung himself on his unsuspecting friend, and Stan could not help but smile. No matter _where_ Benjy invited him, the other man was sure to be utterly smashed upon his arrival. It was often a wonder that he remembered half the things they did, and Stan was under the impression that the drunken act was merely the way he acted all the time, sober or otherwise. "Stan, my man, come on. There's _(hic) _There's this girl -- she's been asking about you all night."_

_"Benj." Stan righted his friend and slung an arm around his shoulders to steady him, making his way back the way the man had come from. "You _always_ say that, and, surprise, surprise, there never actually _is_ a girl who knows my name."_

_"But this time there really i-"_

_"And even if there happened, by some strange coincidence, to _be_ a girl asking for me, you _know_ I'm married," Stan finished, seating himself in what was clearly Benjy's vacated booth, evident by the several empty bottles that had yet to be cleared and the assortment of water rings from the many before them. _

_"See?" Stan gestured around them. "No girl."_

_"Of course _(hic) _there's no girl," Benjy replied indignantly, as if the mere suggestion was an insult to his integrity. "You're married."_

_"That's right," Stan sighed, linking his fingers on the table._

_"And," Benjy continued, as if an afterthought had occurred to him, "you just had a baby."_

_"My wife did, yes," Stanley smiled proudly. "Although I'm surprised you remember it. I seem to recall that you were about as drunk that night at the hospital as you are now."_

_"Good times." The other man belched approvingly with a far away look in his eyes and a satisfied smile on his lips -- no doubt fantasizing about the several nurses he had violated that night (female _and_ male). _

_"Veronica will never forgive you," Stanley said, speaking of his wife. He smiled and nodded his thanks as a young waitress set down a round of beers in front of them and began to clear away the empty bottles. She pointedly ignored Benjy's obvious stare at her chest._

_"It's only been a week," the drunken man shrugged, downing nearly half his beer in two swallows as the waitress weaved her way through the maze of tables and inebriated men attempting to grope her. "She'll get over it eventually."_

_"If by 'eventually' you mean two or three centuries," Stan smirked, clinking the neck of his bottle against his friend's and taking a long draught. _

_"She forgave me last time, didn't she?" Benjy complained, finishing off his beer and sitting back with a pouting look. _

_"Barely," the other man snorted with a roll of his eyes. "Knocking over our wedding cake was probably not the best thing to do to get her affection."_

_"I'm tellin' you, it was that bratty little flower girl. She pushed me."_

_"She was _three_."_

_"Well, then she was the strongest damn three-year-old that I've ever met," Benjy slurred, ignoring the sniggers coming from his friend. _

_Several hours later found Stanley pushing a barely-conscious Benjy into the passenger seat of his truck. He climbed into the driver's side and rubbed at his eye tiredly. It had been a couple of hours since his last beer, and, legally, he should have been able to drive. If he hadn't been so damn exhausted from having his newborn daughter home for her first week, however, he might have had enough sense left to call for a cab instead. But the only thought running through his mind was the time -- the methodically blinking numbers burned into his retinas as he started the truck, and he groaned. _

_7:00am 7:00am 7:01am_

_His wife was going to kill him. He pulled out of the parking lot, squinting against the morning light that was just beginning to peek over the surrounding buildings -- he silently cursed the weatherman, who had promised it would be overcast that morning._

_Construction signs flanked the street as he neared a rather traffic-heavy intersection. Squinting at the light ahead, he found it green and took a moment to glance over at Benjy, who had started to stir. _

_"Benj? You awake?"_

_The next moment was a flurry of blurred actions. He had only a second to look back at the road to find a rather nice Porsche making its way into the intersection and the horrified look of the face in the passenger window. Before the vehicles collided, however, he was able to spot the intersection light facing him. _

But my light's green! _He thought. _It's green!

_And then his truck came to a violent halt, throwing both he and Benjy forward. Benjamin's eyes flew open at the sudden jolt, and his forehead smacked against the windshield with a sickening _crack_. He gave a groan and sunk to the floor, his body fell limp. Stan's vision faded in and out, his final thought being why he hadn't buckled his friend in. //_

0 o 0 o 0

JD was silent for quite a while before Stanley spoke again in a hushed whisper, his throat sore from telling the story: "You're the kid." JD raised his head slightly. "The one I saw in the Porsche. I . . . I smacked right into your door."

"Yes," the young man nodded, deciding that lying wouldn't do any good -- for either of them. "Yes, I am."

"Oh God, your eyes," Stan sobbed. JD heard the rustle of sheets. "Your eyes. I did that to you. You can't see because of me."

"I can't see because I got glass in my eyes," the doctor corrected.

"It's my fault," the other man groaned. "It's all my fault."

"Hey," JD said sharply, and the sniffling subsided somewhat. "I didn't come here for a pity party. I came because-" He had to stop himself. What _was_ he here for? He thought for a moment, silence encompassing him. "I came because I was angry."

"Angry because of what I did to you," Stanley said sullenly, but JD shook his head.

"No," he replied quietly. "I couldn't care less about my eyes right now. I came because of the man who was in the driver's seat."

"Oh God, is he-"

"He's alive," the young doctor interrupted, stopping another rant. "Barely, though. He's in a coma."

"Jesus," Stanley breathed. "You . . . You knew him pretty well?"

"We live together," JD explained, making sure to put emphasis on his use of the present tense. He wondered whether he should give the whole truth or not. In the end, he decided he didn't really care what this man thought of him. _Stanley_ was the one on trial. Not JD. "We're lovers."

"Oh," Stan said quietly, and he was still for quiet some time, his labored breaths the only noise besides the various monitors surrounding him. JD took in a deep breath, wincing as his head gave a sharp pain.

"You okay, Scooter?" The Janitor murmured close to his ear, and it was all that JD could do to keep from giggling at the sight this must pose -- the tall, lanky Janitor leaning over the pale, sickly doctor.

"I think I just need to lie down for a while," he said woozily, swallowing hard and gripping the wheelchair arms in a tight, white-knuckled hold. The lights emanating from the two forms began to make his eyes ache, and he squeezed them shut with a gasping, labored breath.

"What's wrong?" Stanley asked worriedly. "Is he okay? Is he going to be all right?"

JD's chest felt heavy. He couldn't breathe right, couldn't get enough air into his lungs. He started wheezing, coughing, groping the space in front of him, as if he made a grab for it, he might catch the air and bring it to his starved lungs.

"Just take me back," he whimpered, and he felt the wheelchair turn sharply and make its way from the room, leaving a fairly concerned Stanley behind.

"Hey!" The Janitor shouted as they entered the corridor. "I need a doctor person!"

"Bambi?"

JD heart the distinct sound of Carla's worn sneakers against the tile -- he could always distinguish her shoes from the other nurses' because the left one was always sticky, no matter how many times she scrubbed the bottom (and she refused to get rid of them because they were her favorite pair, and nothing could replace well-worn sneakers).

"What are you-"

Her voice faltered, and JD guessed it could only be because she had realized where he had been.

"What the hell were you thinking, taking him in there?" She nearly screeched at the Janitor, placing her soft, cool -- but not too cold -- hands on either side of JD's face. "Oh, Bambi, why?"

"Had to see him, Carla," JD managed, wincing.

"JD," she said softly, wrapping her arms around him.

"Uh, Carla . . . C-Can't breathe," he reminded her, and she jumped back with a sheepish grin -- completely unnecessary, of course -- and allowed a nearby doctor to assess him. The stethoscope was cold against his chest, and he tried to flinch away from it, but the wheelchair kept his movements limited.

After a moment, the coldness was gone, and a deep, warm voice said, "I'm hearing fluid. Let's get him prepped to drain the left lung, and I want an MRI . . ." The rest of the man's words were drowned out by the rushing sound in JD's ears.

0 o 0 o 0

JD didn't like the shot that was injected into his left side, and he didn't like the spreading numbness throughout his ribcage and upper torso. What's more, he _thoroughly_ disliked the incision made into his left side, for while he didn't feel any pain, he could still sense the pressure of the scalpel slicing his skin and the long tube being inserted to drain the blood that had somehow formed in his lungs. The only sensation that didn't bother him in the least was the feeling of his chest being relieved of the immense pressure -- however short-lived it was.

The MRI showed more internal bleeding, and after the whole ordeal, JD didn't need anesthesia to help him fall asleep.

0 o 0 o 0

_// "Perry?" JD called desperately, running through the deserted halls of Sacred Heart. _

Please let him be around here somewhere. Please.

_"Perry?" He tried again, stopping and turning. He strung his fingers through his hair and swallowed painfully._

_"JD!"_

_The young man whirled around, finding a very frightened little Perry running towards him, the large, white doctor coat billowing around him. JD would have smiled in relief . . . had it not been for the monstrous black cloud that appeared from around corner._

AN: Questions? Comments? Vague disregard for any or all words written and established in the mind of one who has no sanity?

Okay, so originally, I wasn't very happy with the last half of this chapter, but after reading through it one last time, I guess it's not as horrible as I thought it was. It's still not amazing great (to me, at least), but it's something I can live with. So, I promise to have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Again, I'm very sorry about the delay. Usually, I have at least two or three chapters written in advance when I post a chapter, but this one is just a write-and-post kind of story at the moment.

Later, Gators! I'll catch you all on the flip side. :)_  
_


	7. Chapter Seven

AN: Wow, guys. I am so sorry about not being able to update as much as I'd like. School's really got me hammered down at the moment. I promise that I'll be able to get a lot done from now on, though. It was just this chapter that was dragging me down a bit. I have the other chapters written out already (all but the last, actually), so I'll get those ones out sooner. This story should be over in about three more chapters (but don't quote me on that). And for those of you who are waiting for the really smutty stuff . . . well, we'll just have to see, won't we. ;)

But I won't keep you waiting any longer. Enjoy this next chapter, Kats and Kittens (no matter how short it is). Oh, and I'm sorry about not replying to reviews this chapter. I just need to get this chapter up quick before marching band, so don't hurt me, yea? Next time! Promise!

Last Time:

_//JD would have smiled in relief . . . had it not been for the monstrous black cloud that appeared from around the corner.//_

_Chapter Seven: _

_//Perry jumped into JD's awaiting arms, slinging his arms around the older's neck and burying his face in the man's shoulder. _

_"Run!" Perry wailed, sobbing as thick, hot tears ran from his eyes and soaked JD's shirt. But the doctor stood his ground, glaring at the shadow with fire-filled eyes. The dark cloud stopped in its tracks, hovering for a moment in hesitation before shuddering and disappearing. _

_The only sound that remained was Perry's fear-filled sobs, his form shaking violently with every labored heave of his chest. _

_"Shh, it's okay," JD squeezed the boy to him tightly. "It's gone, buddy. You're all right. Everything's fine." Slowly, Perry lifted his head, sniffling and chancing a wary look behind him to find nothing but an empty hallway. _

_He wiped his nose, looking to the older man and asking, "H-How did you do that?" JD smiled gently. _

_"I told you. I'm your protector. I won't let _anything_ happen to you." The boy stared at him a moment longer in wonder before smiling widely and hugging him as tightly as his small arms would allow. _

_"Why did you leave?" Perry's timid voice was muffled against JD's shoulder, and the older closed his eyes with a pained look at the betrayal in the young tone. _

_"I'm so sorry, Perry," he whispered sadly. "I'm so, so sorry. I'll try to stay with you as long as I can this time . . . but you have to know that it won't be forever. I'm going to have to leave again soon." Perry began to cry again. "Don't cry. Hey, hey. I promise you, no matter how long I'm away -- I will _always_ come back for you. Do you hear me?" His words seemed to calm the boy considerably, and he leaned back so that JD could see him nod his head. _

_"All right," JD smiled reassuringly. "Let's try to figure out how to get you out of here."_

_"_Us_," Perry corrected him, and the doctor smiled sadly. _

_"Us," he repeated, ruffling the boy's hair before standing and taking his hand. _

_0 o 0 o 0_

_JD gaped at their only exit with something akin to astonishment and horror. Perry peeked out from behind him, gasping and hiding himself again while gripping the man's shirt with all his might. At the end of the corridor stood the exit door -- and blocking those exit doors were dozens, possibly hundreds (JD wasn't sure; they were all swirling together in one, big mass), of soul-snatchers. _

_"There's too many," Perry whimpered, and JD absently reached behind him and patted the boy's back. _

_"It's going to be okay, Perry," he said softly. "We'll think of something. Don't be scared." Quietly, the two backed out of sight of the monsters. _

_0 o 0 o 0_

_JD and Perry sat across from one another on the hallway floor, their legs stretched out in front of them and their feet nearly touching. JD's eyelids drooped and his chin began to fall to his chest before he jerked awake again for, perhaps, the fourth or fifth time. Perry's wide blue eyes watched him closely, something that did not escape the doctor's attention. _

_"Something on your mind, buddy?" JD asked before giving a large yawn. _

_"You said you know me," the boy said slowly, as if trying to work something out in his head by saying it aloud. "How?" JD stared at him a moment, unsure of what to say. _

_"Um," he started, "well, it's -- it's difficult to explain."_

_"Can't you try?" Perry demanded with all the persistence of every child his age. With a sigh, the other man rubbed his eyes and folded his legs Indian-style. _

_"I'm -- I'm not from around here," JD started carefully. "Where I'm from, there's a Perry Cox. He -- He's _you_, but he's -- different. He's older. _A lot_ older."_

_"So you're . . . you're from the future?" Little Perry asked, his brows furrowing as he attempted to understand. _

_"More like -- you're from the past," JD shrugged._

_"But you know me," the boy conceded. "The older me, I mean."_

_"We -- you and I -- we're doctors. We work in the same hospital."_

_"No," Perry said bluntly, shaking his head. JD raised a questioning eyebrow. "I mean . . . I'm sure we _are_ doctors, but . . . there's more to it. There's something you're not telling me."_

_JD sat for a second in bewilderment, finally shaking himself of his daze and smiling gently at the young Perry. _

_"It's something you wouldn't understand."_

_"You mean it's something you won't tell me because you think I'm too little," the boy countered indignantly. "Why don't you trust me?" The doctor, suddenly, felt very guilty. _

_"Oh, Perry, it's not-"_

_"Then tell me." Perry's eyes gleamed relentlessly at him, and JD had the vague feeling that he had been set up. _

_"You're right," he admitted quietly, folding his arms and seeming to hunch in on himself. "There's more between us than just friendship."_

_"More than like?"_

_JD nodded slightly. "More than like. _

_"So you . . . and him . . . You love him?"_

_The man averted his gaze and turned a slight shade of pink, whispering, "Yes." He ground his teeth as he waited in the silence, closing his eyes and dreading the boy's next words. A giggle caused him to look up, and he found Perry standing over him, hands resting on his thighs as he leaned towards him. _

_"That's silly, JD," he smiled widely, his eyes scrunching into slits as he laughed again. JD returned the smile with one of his own. _

_"Yea," he nodded. "That's pretty silly, huh?"_

_"JD, can we go home now? I'm getting tired." Little Perry held out his hand to the older man, and JD reached out to take it but stopped just as his fingers began to slide across the boy's palm._

_"Perry," he whispered, his eyes wide and his breaths coming quickly. There was a familiar tugging sensation in the pit of his stomach. He swallowed audibly. "R-Remember what I told you? About hiding?" Perry nodded hesitantly. "Well, you have to hide now, buddy." _

_"No," Perry pleaded, tears welling in his eyes. "No, don't leave, JD! You can't! _Please_!"_

_"I can't stop it, Perry," the doctor shook his head sadly. "I'm so sorry . . . but, please, you have to run now. Go hide!" Perry sobbed harder, and JD laid his palm against the boy's cheek._

_"I'll be back for you, Per. I promise." Little Perry wiped at his wet nose and nodded, turning and running down the hall as fast as his legs would carry him. As he reached the end of the corridor and began to round the corner, he glanced back fleetingly, finding JD gone and a dark, billowing cloud in his stead.//_

0 o 0 o 0

_Oh no_, JD thought as he awoke to darkness, a familiar tightness constricting his chest. Wheezing filled his ears, and he could feel someone's hands grasping his upper arms and shaking him almost violently. He reached out, grabbing the forearm of whoever was shaking him and squeezing weakly. The nauseating movement stopped, and the young doctor was left limp in a pair of strong, warm arms, his labored breathing becoming worse with every pull of air.

"I need a doctor in here!" A deep voice yelled, and JD recognized it immediately.

"Harry," he whispered breathlessly, clutching the man's shirt like a lifeline and burying his face in the crook of the wizard's neck. There was a thundering of footsteps, a whirlpool of exchanged words and shouts, and then a very warm feeling was snaking up his arm. Things slowed, became heavy and sleepy, and his eyelids slid to half mast. He was carefully laid back against the pillows, his head fuzzy and his breathing slowing to a steady pace.

"JD?" Harry gently asked, wiping the sweat from the younger man's face with a cool cloth. "JD? Are you okay?"

"Harry," JD breathed airily, grasping the man's wrist with strength-less fingers.

"Harry, you have to help me."

"Johnny," the wizard pulled away from his grasp easily, reaching into his pocket and extracting a plastic object, "I found these in the bathroom at the apartment." He pressed a small pill bottle into the young man's hand, and JD seemed to wilt. "I thought you might need them."

"Thank you," JD whispered, curling his fingers around the cylinder and squeezing it as hard as he could. An awkward silence filled the room before Harry spoke again.

"How long have you been taking them?"

JD hesitated. "A while."

"A while?" The wizard wanted something more specific, and JD knew he wouldn't like the answer.

"A while," he confirmed.

"JD," Harry pleaded exhaustedly, "don't fuck with me. _Please_. I'm too damn tired, and I don't think I can handle this right now."

The doctor sighed. "I started having anxiety attacks not long after . . . after that night in the graveyard. Perry prescribed them for me . . . He makes sure I take them." The wizard let loose a tired breath and rubbed at his right temple.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because it was none of your God damn business," JD snapped, surprising both Harry and himself. He winced, bringing the heels of his palms up to dig into the bandages over his eyes. "I'm sorry . . . I'm sorry . . . I . . ." He curled in on himself, wrapping his arms around his legs and hiding his face against his knees. Harry sat on the side of the bed, encircling the younger man and placing his chin on the top of his bandaged head.

"No," he said, "you're right. It's none of my business." JD shuddered and sniffled for another minute before unwinding his tense limbs and leaning back against his pillows again, Harry stretching out beside him and propping his head in the palm of his hand.

"He's still in there, Harry," the doctor said dazedly, quietly. "Perry's still trapped. And I can't do him any good if I keep waking up when he needs me the most."

Harry stared at him thoughtfully. "What do you think we should do?"

JD stayed silent for a long moment before saying, "I need you to put me in a coma."

AN: Questions? Comments? Vague disregard for any or all words written and established in the mind of one who has no sanity?

Again, I apologize for the extreme shortness of this chapter, but it's really more of a transition chapter than anything. It's just something to add in there so that I can get to the other longer chapters. I love you all so very much! Thanks for sticking with me this far!

Later, Gators! Catch you on the flip side. :)


	8. Chapter Eight

AN: Hey there, Kats and Kittens. Sorry to leave you hanging for so long. I've been immersed in school work as of late and am sorry to say that no matter how hard I try I still cannot figure out how to do high school chemistry . . . even though it's a college course. Damn it! Oh well. I'll get the hang of it eventually, yea? Maybe . . . Anyway, on with the review replies! I can see that there are less and less of you reviewing, and that makes me oh-so very sad. :( But I'll keep writing just for those of you who do:

**_saltoftheearth _**_-- yes! i am so very happy you like the story so far, and i hope some of your questions (if not all) get answered very soon. :) _

_**psychotic KAT **-- i certainly hope harry will do it too. it'd kinda bum me out if jd didn't get every single little thing he wanted ... lord knows he deserves it, right? thanks so much! glad you're enjoying so far!_

_**IzzBella91 **-- i know what you mean. i've subscribed to so many fics, it's a wonder i can keep track of their plot lines! i'll try and get this one updated as soon as possible! hopefully there should only be two or three more chapters in the making ... enjoy this chapter, though! _

_**teh 4th freakee fairet **-- but putting jd in peril is the best part! you can't have an angst story without having jd in some sort of ... ANGST! plus i like to tease you guys with cliff hangers. it's just too much fun. :) _

**_prettypriestess _**_-- yea, sorry about the ginormous delay. i have a problem with updating ... but i promise to update a little sooner this time! really! i do! i hope you like this next chapter. please like it! don't hate me! i'll give you cookies ... the good kind of cookies ... the kind of cookies you eat ... yea, those ones ..._

Okay, well I think that covers everyone. Really, guys, thank you oh-so much! I'm glad people are still reading this fic. It makes me happy. :) And as soon as I get done with this one, it'll be a relief. I really need to get back to my other neglected fics that I've put on hold for this one. Oi! The life of a writer ... how droll ... Enjoy, Kats and Kittens!

_Chapter Eight:_

"JD, what the hell are you talking about?" The wizard asked incredulously.

"I need to stay asleep long enough to help him," the young doctor explained. "I can't leave him again."

"JD -- Johnny," Harry pleaded, standing up from the bed and pacing the room. He rubbed roughly at his face and strung his fingers through his hair with a sigh. "You can't ask me to do this. I-"

"I just did, Harry," JD said seriously, his voice low and dangerous. His lips tightened into thin, pale lines, and Harry could do no more than lean back against the wall and close his eyes.

"I can't guarantee anything," he said softly, warningly. "And if anything happens to you-"

"It won't."

"-I can't help you," the wizard continued. "Magic's a tricky thing. Anything could go wrong."

"I trust you, Harry," JD nodded. "I trust you to help me get Perry out of this. I'm trusting you with my life -- and his." Harry nodded.

"I'll need some time to get it ready."

"Hurry."

0 o 0 o 0

"And you said _yes_?" Bob asked his protege incredulously. If he hadn't been a ghost, he probably would have strangled the man. "Harry, might I remind you that this is _extremely_ dangerous, and if the _Council _finds out-"

"Look," Harry interrupted him, turning from the stove in Perry and JD's apartment kitchen -- his cousin was going to kill him for ruining some of his pots and pans with the questionable-looking, bubbling ingredients that were simmering within them -- "I'm doing this for the _Council's_ benefit." He glanced upward and shouted at the ceiling. "You hear that? I'm doing this so you don't lose your goddamned _Apparitionist_ and your _Guardian_, so don't go blaming me if this backfires!"

"Even so, Harry," Bob countered, "wouldn't it be safer for the hospital to do it? Don't they have . . . medicines or something?"

"And what are we supposed to tell them? That JD needs to save Perry from a soul-snatcher by projecting himself into his vegetative mind?" The wizard snapped, turning back to his bubbling ingredients and stirring them to each in turn.

One particularly vomit-colored substance was making _popping_ noises with every bubble that boiled to the surface, causing it to spray across the stove and counter. Harry winced and covered it quickly, lowering the heat. _That_ particular goop was fairly hard to scrub off of anything and usually became more potent the more you tried.

"We can't just request he be put into a medically-induced coma without a viable reason."

"I understand the complications," the ghost said matter-of-factly. "I just have a feeling that this is going to go terribly wrong."

"You and me both, Bob," Harry sighed exhaustedly. "You and me both."

0 o 0 o 0

JD wrinkled his nose as he took a whiff of the potion, glad that he couldn't see what it looked like. Harry had snuck it into the hospital in his favorite of all potion containers -- a sports bottle with a popping-spout top. He had wanted so badly to label it _coma juice_ but thought better of it. It wouldn't really do to have the lumpy liquid taken away under suspicion.

"How long have I got?" The young doctor asked, setting the bottle in his lap and glancing in the general direction of the older man.

"Usually it doesn't last very long," the wizard replied skeptically, biting the inside of his cheek, "but this one's a little strong, so . . . I'm not exactly sure."

"But it'll definitely do the trick," JD stated, and Harry confirmed it.

"Just be careful, JD," he warned with concern. "If anything happens to you in there, it can affect you out here too."

"I know," JD nodded. "And . . . if something _should_ happen, get the Janitor."

"The-"

"Just trust me. He'll know what to do." Harry was silent for a moment but soon conceded. "So I just . . . chug this down, huh?"

"Every last chunk," the wizard smirked, and JD gave a small smile before lifting the bottle to his lips.

Before he tipped it back, however, he said, "Thanks, Harry. For everything."

"Take care, Kid."

JD took a deep breath and leaned his head back, taking in the foul-smelling goop one mouthful at a time until the sports bottle's contents were completely gone.

0 o 0 o 0

At first nothing happened, and JD wondered if he had swallowed it all or not. Harry stood at the other end of the room, arms crossed and teeth grinding in anticipation for what was about to happen. And just as JD was about to open his mouth to ask the wizard when it was supposed to take affect, a sinking feeling started in the pit of his stomach, and he emitted a sharp gasp.

Potions are nasty business. They're designed to make the body do something it isn't normally capable of doing on its own. This goes against every law of physics and physiology in the human world, so when a body is introduced to a foreign substance thats main purpose is to force it to do something it shouldn't, its initial reaction is to fight back. This is the dangerous part. The body is a very conceded thing. It likes to do things on its own as much as possible. Any help from any kind of foreign material that it doesn't make itself is shunned, tossed aside, and -- in this case -- attacked if it shows signs of aggression. The potion essentially becomes part of the body. If the body attempts to attack the potion, it inadvertently attacks _itself_.

And JD's insides were about to have an all-out war.

As soon as the sports bottle hit the floor, Harry was at JD's side, wrapping his arms around the young man as he doubled over the pain. JD let out a grunt, grinding his teeth as his arms wrapped tightly around his middle. His abdomen was on fire, his stomach boiling within his body and threatening to burst.

"H-Harry," he whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut against the tears and taking shallow, shuddering breaths.

"Shh," the wizard said soothingly, snaking his fingers through the boy's hair and pressing his cheek to the top of JD's head. "It'll pass. I promise. Just hold on, JD. Be strong." JD let out a sobbing cry but held back any further noises, reminding himself that this was for Perry. He tried to relax his body, but the pain kept him wound up tightly upon himself. He gasped one last time, his throat closing and preventing any air from finding his lungs.

"JD?" Harry questioned with concern. The young man's shaking was shifting into convulsions. The heart monitor beside the bed was gaining speed with every second, beating out a near-impossible rhythm. JD arced in Harry's hold, and the wizard could do no more than hold on tightly before the young man's body fell limp and the heart monitor gave a horrible, screeching flatline.

0 o 0 o 0

_//It was not long before little Perry was, once again, sobbing into JD's shoulder, his arms wrapped tightly around the man's neck. JD had found him in his usual hiding place -- beneath the nurses station. _

_"JD!" He'd cried, launching himself at the doctor, and JD had gladly gathered the boy with overwhelming relief. _

_After a moment, he pulled the child from him, looking straight into his eyes and saying, "We're getting you out of here, Perry." Perry sniffled and wiped his nose. _

_"H-How?" He swallowed hard. "They're everywhere!"_

_"We'll figure it out," JD smiled reassuringly, offering his hand. _

_Perry took it without hesitation, asking, "Will you come too?"_

_The smile on the doctor's face never wavered, but his eyes dimmed somewhat. _

_"Of course," he lied softly. "It's you and me, buddy." He could see that the child didn't quite believe him, but neither of them said a word as they set off down the hall.//_

0 o 0 o 0

"Time of death," the doctor standing over JD's lifeless body turned to the clock behind him with an aggravated sigh, "0437." Carla stared with weeping eyes at her friend, covering her mouth and extending a shaky hand to rest on his forehead. The doctor scrubbed his face and rolled his shoulders tiredly before turning to her.

"I'll go and notify the family."

"No," the nurse shook her head. "No I -- I know them. I can . . ." She needn't have said anymore. The doctor nodded and waited for her to leave before picking up the phone and dialing the morgue.

0 o 0 o 0

"What do you mean? What are you saying?" Dan demanded of the small nurse, his voice trembling along with his hands. "Carla, he's not . . . He can't be-"

"He's gone, Dan," Carla said softly, tears still streaming down her cheeks as Turk held her tightly. "The doctor and I -- we worked on him for more than thirty minutes. He just . . . didn't come back."

"No!" Dan shouted, standing and pacing the small space outside of JD's room. "No, you didn't try hard enough! You didn't . . . It wasn't enough time! You have to give him more time!"

"Dan," Turk swallowed and took in a shuddering breath, "buddy, he's gone. Carla and the doc did everything they could."

Harry watched from a few feet away, feeling miserably alone and responsible. This was all his fault. If he had just told the kid no, that the potion was too damned dangerous . . . But he was missing something -- something that JD had told him before he had taken the potion. Something about . . . the Janitor?

In a flash, he was off the wall he had been leaning against and frantically looking around for the man with the mop.

0 o 0 o 0

_//The black shadows swooped and hissed in front of the hospital doors, the red exit sign visible every few seconds for a brief moment, then disappearing again behind the creatures. _

_"Why are there so many?" Perry whispered, squeezing JD's hand tightly as he peeked out from behind the doctor's waist. _

_"You're too special for them to just send one," JD explained bluntly. He was tired of dumbing things down for the child, keeping him from the truth. His expression hardened and his eyes never left the mass of swirling darkness. "They want the job done, and they want it done right."_

_"But why do they want me?" The boy questioned. "What's so special about me?" This time, JD did turn away from the evil things, leaning down so that he and Perry were at eye level. For a moment he thought he saw the Perry that had had enough reason to do the unthinkable -- the Perry that had killed himself when he was seventeen -- the Perry that thought dying was a far more appetizing alternative to living. _

_"You are the most special little boy in the whole world," JD said, swallowing back his tears and placing his palm flat against the boy's cheek. "You have something that no one on this planet has."_

_Perry's eyebrows knitted, and he looked down at his Corduroys, patting his pockets.  
_

_"But I don't-"_

_"It's in here," JD placed his other hand on the boy's chest, over his heart. "It's safe, where nothing and no one can get to it. And as long as you know it's there and believe in it, you're safe." Perry gave a watery smile and sniffled, wiping his eyes. _

_"Okay," he said with a nod. "How are we going to get past them?"_

_"I'm going to have to distract them," JD replied, glancing back toward them. "Once I have them away from the doors, you run as fast as you can. As soon as you're out those doors, this will all be over." Perry nodded again. "And you have to promise me that, no matter what, you won't look back."_

_"But-"_

_"No buts," JD shook his head. "Just promise, okay?" The boy didn't look happy._

_"Okay," he said quietly. "Okay, I promise."_

_"Good boy." JD kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair before standing and facing the black shadows with a grim look. He knew very well that only one of them was going to escape, and he'd be damned if it wasn't the child standing behind him. Perry's very soul was on the line.//_

0 o 0 o 0

Harry found the Janitor in the pediatric ward, covered by a large sheet with roller skates strapped to his feet.

"What are you doing?" He asked, half in confusion and half in agitation.

"Shh." A sheet-covered finger came to hidden lips. "I'm being a ghost. What does it look like?"

"You don't have time for that. We have a problem," Harry replied exasperatedly. "JD said to come to you if something went wrong."

"He did?" The Janitor asked through the sheet. Harry felt ridiculous. "Well, tell him I'm busy."

"That's going to be a little difficult," the wizard said grimly. "He's dead."

"No he's not," the tall man beneath the sheet replied matter-of-factly.

"I saw him code. They called it," Harry argued, wondering if JD had put his faith in the right person.

"Listen," the Janitor pulled the sheet off of his head and stared down at the man, and Harry's eyes widened in a certain understanding.

"You -- You're part of the _Council_."

"Exactly. And I'd know if Scooter was a goner. I've been watching him since he started working here. There isn't anything about the kid I don't know."

"Great," Harry said sarcastically, smirking. "He's in the morgue about to have an autopsy done." This time, the taller man looked uncertain.

"Oh boy," he breathed, tossing the sheet aside and beginning to roll towards the elevator. "_That_ I did not know."

0 o 0 o 0

_//"Can't you just make them go away? You did it with the other one," Perry pointed out. Ten minutes or so had passed, JD lost in thought. _

_"That was only one," the doctor replied tiredly. His strength was waning with every second, and he wasn't sure how much longer he would last. "Taking on this many -- it's dangerous."_

_Fatal, as a matter of fact, but he wasn't about to let Perry know that. This was his only chance to get Perry out of here. _

_They wanted Perry. But only to get to _him_. And if they wanted him, by God, they were going to get him. _

_"Get ready," he said quietly, and Perry looked up at him with something akin to alarm. _

_"A-Already?" He stuttered, looking back and forth between the man and the soul-snatchers. _

_"We don't have any more time," JD sighed apologetically. "It's now or never. Just remember -- as soon as they're away from the door, you run, and you don't look back." Perry nodded and squeezed JD's hand tightly. The older man hated to take away the boy's comfort, but he slowly loosened his grip on the tiny hand in his. Shoulders squared, footsteps heavy, and head held high, he started into the storm -- the final battle.//_

AN: Questions? Comments? Vague disregard for any or all words written and established in the mind of one who has no sanity?

Alrighty, Kats and Kittens. What did you think of that? What a cliffy, huh? Dang, even I think that's brutal. Anyway, I should have the next chapter up over the weekend. Possibly Friday (no school more play). So don't fret, my lovelies. :) I shall soon have things right again ... I hope, anyway.

Later, Gators! Catch you all on the flip side.


	9. Chapter Nine

AN: Well, hello again, Kats and Kittens! Back so soon? Well, I'm glad I'm able to update a lot faster then I did the last time. I haven't had much to do this weekend (besides getting sunburnt while performing the half-time show at the football game Saturday). Fun Fun, yea? Ouchie Bagotchlie. Anyway, I'll get to these review replies so you guys can get to the story:

**_saltoftheearth_**_ - a bowl of coffee? damn, i could use one of those about now ... oi, what a weekend. i'm so glad you're liking the story so far! keep reading, yea? _

_**Tsuki no Lomelinde **- gah, you know i can't resist a good eyelash-batting. :) so here's your chapter! hope you like it! i don't think you'll be very happy with me when you get to the end ... oh boy. _

_**Twilight Chance **- s'okay. i forgive you. just keep reviewing! it keeps me writing! hope you like this next chapter!_

_**teh 4th freakee fairet **- oh my goodness, oh my goodness! so many questions, so few answers! i hope this chapter will answer at least some of your questions, yes? yes!_

Okay, I think that's everyone. If I missed anyone, I am so very sorry. I love you for reviewing and for reading. Enjoy!_  
_

_Chapter Nine:_

Harry and the Janitor burst through the basement doors of Sacred Heart with all the subtlety of a semi, causing "nervous guy" -- aka Doug -- to jump a good three feet from his hunched position over a figure covered with a white sheet on the center metal table. With the Janitor on roller skates -- making him a good few inches taller than he already was -- and Harry with his hockey stick, the two made a fairly menacing-looking team.

"Where's Scooter?" The tall man demanded, and Doug plopped into a nearby chair, his eyes wide and searching.

"S-S-S-Sc-Sc-"

"_JD_," Harry clarified. "Where is he? Where's the body?" With a flurry of spasmodic motions, Doug pointed to the white-clad corpse on the table. The wizard hurriedly made his way toward it and, leaning his hockey stick against the table, carefully turned the sheet down slightly, revealing a very still and pale JD, his unblinking eyes staring up at the ceiling.

"I don't know about you," Harry said with some annoyance, "but the kid looks pretty dead to me."

"He's not," the Janitor approached the table on the opposite side and braked to a halt with a small _squeak_ that echoed off the acoustic, bare walls. "But he's pretty close. You said you gave him something?"

"Yea," the wizard nodded, wincing with guilt. "A sleeping potion."

"What'd you give him _that_ for?"

"It's a long story."

0 o 0 o 0

_//Perry would never forgive him -- if he ever remembered any of this, of course. Chances were he probably wouldn't, but if JD had to have a closed-casket funeral because certain doctor had beat him like a pinata on cinco del mayo -- oh, was he going to be angry!_

_JD swallowed that last bit of humor and used it to calm the nervous feeling in his stomach. _

_He was scared -- more scared then he had ever been in his lifetime. But it wasn't because he knew he was going to die. No, he would gladly die for Perry any day. He owed him that much. The reason for his terror was the not knowing. Where would he go when the soul-snatchers finally had his soul? Would he just disappear? Would he be aware of his surroundings but unable to do anything?_

That_ was his one fear. And _that_ was the reason the soul-snatchers never changed when they saw him -- because soul-snatchers normally shifted into a person's greatest fear. They knew that nothingness scared him more than life -- and death -- itself. _

_And yet there he was, facing dozens of them and ready to lay down his life for the one he loved. _

_The mass of darkness screeched as he approached, curling in upon itself at first, but then hesitantly starting toward him as it realized his defenses were down. JD stared at the swirling shadows hard and unwaveringly. They would not get fear out of him now. _Fuck_ no. _

_And in one fell swoop, they were upon him, and he shut his eyes tightly, able to yell but two words before the attack began. _

_"Perry! Run!"//_

0 o 0 o 0

The body on the table jerked, causing the three men to jump back.

"What's happening?" Harry questioned, grabbing his hockey stick so it wouldn't be knocked over.

"P-Post m-m-mortem is common in-" Doug was cut off as JD dragged in a deep, labored breath, his back arcing as he whimpered feebly.

"I don't think this is post-mortem," the wizard said quietly, watching the young man's body with a sense of dread and horror.

"It's begun," the Janitor replied grimly. "He's on his own now. If he doesn't defeat what's attacking him-"

"What about Perry?" Harry demanded, already taking a step towards the door.

"Go," the tall man nodded. "If Scooter's fighting, it means he's found a way to bring mean doctor out."

Harry ignored the nicknames and sprinted out of the morgue, taking the stairs out of habit. He didn't want to risk the elevator this time -- electronic things had a habit of shorting when he came near them. It was a miracle he had been able to approach the hospital at all. He didn't feel like pushing his luck any further than he had to.

0 o 0 o 0

He didn't remember much. One minute he was speeding down a hospital corridor towards the exit sign, passing a figure swathed in dark, swirling shadows, and the next he was waking up in a hospital room. He opened his eyes slowly, squinting as the overhead light smacked into his sensitive vision like a truck. He tried to groan but gagged instead, feeling the long ventilator tube scratching at the inside of his throat. He lifted a hand, his limbs feeling heavy and lumberly. With all the strength he could muster, he took a deep breath and blew outward, tugging the tube out as he did so. He coughed for a good minute, his eyes watering and his chest heaving and shuddering.

Images barraged his mind relentlessly; the morning of the accident, JD's scream of his name, the crash and the glass and the screeching sound of tires against asphalt. Twisted steel and crying -- no, screaming.

And JD -- JD!

Something was wrong. He wasn't sensing his lover anywhere. Oh God, what had happened? How long had he been under? By the looks of things he was in the ICU. Had it really been that bad?

With a grunt and a hiss of pain, he was able to sit up, finding his wrist in a cast and his chest aching like crazy. He looked around wildly for something -- anything -- that would help him out of this confining room.

His prayers were answered as the door burst open and his cousin rushed into the room, panting and sweating. A wheelchair was clutched firmly in his shaking, white-knuckled hands, his hockey stick tucked under one arm. They stared at each other for a long moment, Harry wondering at the man's seemingly miraculous recovery and Perry wondering at the wizard's frightened, exasperated look. And then the moment broke, and Harry wheeled the chair further into the room.

"Come on. Get in," he commanded, rushing forward and grasping the man's upper arm.

"What's going on?" Perry rasped, coughing violently as he carefully extracted the IV needle from his arm. He stood to wobbling legs with Harry's help and nearly collapsed into the wheelchair.

"Nothing good," the wizard wheezed. "We have to get to the morgue."

"The mor-" But Perry was unable to say anything more as Harry hurriedly wheeled him from the room and down the corridor. The doctor held tight, feeling nauseous and having to close his eyes. Suddenly, they came to an abrupt stop, and Perry opened one eye to find Carla glaring at the man above him.

"You want to explain what the hell you think you're doing?" She demanded harshly, her hands on her hips in pure Carla fashion.

"Not especially, no," Harry replied airily, and Perry gave a tired little noise.

"Carla," he said, startling the nurse, who hadn't realized he was awake, "can you let us through?" Harry took advantage of the nurse's stunned moment to swerve around her, heading towards the elevators. He stopped Perry's wheelchair in front of them and started towards the staircase.

"I'll meet you in the basement," he shouted over his shoulder. Perry nodded, having no time in his dazed state to ask why he was taking the elevator while his cousin took the stairs. But there were more important matters at hand.

JD was still nowhere within _sensing_ distance, and the only thing that could possibly be wrong if they were headed to the morgue was if the young man was-

No. No, not again. Perry would not lose him again to _anything_. The elevator _dinged_, and the man slowly and carefully wheeled himself into the empty compartment, wincing as he reached forward and pressed the circular button with a _B_ on it.

0 o 0 o 0

_//The shadows swirled around him like bats around an intruder that had aimlessly wandered into their cave. He couldn't see a thing and could only hope that Perry had made it outside the hospital. He couldn't sense the boy any longer, and that was enough of a sign for him. Whether the soul-snatchers had little Perry or not, he was going to let them have him. _

_The swirling darkness screeched and screamed in pitches so high that his ears began to bleed. Thick, black tendrils lashed out as him, making gashes along his arms, his face, his chest, his legs. Crimson liquid trailed in small rivers down his body, and it was all he could do not to cry out. He wouldn't allow them that satisfaction. _

_He was tiring, and he sank to his knees as his legs gave out. _

_It wasn't fair that he wouldn't be able to see Perry's face again. It wasn't fair that he'd never feel those strong, muscular arms encircle him during the nights when he shivered beneath the covers. It wasn't fair that these things were going to rip apart the life that had just started to look like something he'd want to be apart of. After a lifetime of suffering and rape and being outcast and that all-around awkwardness around strangers -- this was what it had come to. _

_It wasn't fair.//_

0 o 0 o 0

The scene that Harry and Perry entered on when they burst through the doors of the morgue would have seemed comical -- had the situation not been so dire, that is. Two security guards jumped back and forth as the Janitor took alternating swings at them with the mop in his hands. He wielded it like a weapon, growling at them as he kept himself between them and JD's writhing body. Doug, who had called the security guards after Harry's abrupt departure, sat huddled in a corner, watching the scene unfold.

Perry's infamous whistle ceased all motion, four pairs of eyes settling on his thin, sickly form.

"Everyone. Out." He said through cleched teeth, glaring at them all with smouldering eyes.

"D-D-D-Doctor Cox!" Doug breathed, shooting to his feet and rushing to the security guards. In a flurry of stutters and nervous gestures, he explained to them who the angry man was, and the three of them left without another word.

"What are you still doing here?" Perry growled at the tall man -- still on roller skates and holding his mop tightly, as if another attack might come at any moment.

"He's with the _Council_," Harry explained quickly, wheeling him in and up to JD's restless body. As Perry heaved himself to his feet, he saw the numerous lacerations coating the young man's body.

"Christ," he whispered. "What the hell happened to him?"

"They just started appearing," the Janitor shrugged grimly. "Right after you left." He motioned toward Harry, who also stared at the many gashed formed and _still_ forming.

"How -- How long have I been out?" Perry asked, carefully grasping JD's hand and wincing as he felt another cut form beneath his fingers.

"Nearly two weeks," the wizard said softly. "The doctors thought you were brain dead. JD -- He's been having these dreams about the hospital . . . about you."

"Me?"

"A version of you," Harry said cautiously as he reached into the satchel at his side and pulled out Bob's decorative skull, placing it on the table beside JD's head. Bob appeared almost immediately, a worried look on his face as he stared down at the young man.

"It seems Jonathan is not doing so well," he murmured gently.

"Doing so well against _what_?" Perry demanded, pissed that he was the only one that seemed out of the loop.

"It's a soul-snatcher," Harry said. "It invaded your body sometime before the accident, and JD has, somehow, taken it into his own body to fight it."

"By the looks of it," Bob pointed out, watching as the lacerations began to appear in more rapid succession, "it's more than one."

"How many more than one?" Perry asked.

"Ten. A hundred. Who knows?" The ghost replied with a grimace. "But however many there are, there's too many of them. He won't hold out much longer."

Perry looked down at his lover's agitated features helplessly, snaking his fingers through the strands of dark hair that poked out from beneath the bandages. He swallowed hard.

"JD," he whispered, "I know it's hard, and I know you're probably tired -- but I need you to fight this. I need you to win against these bastards. Because there is no way in hell I'm just going to let you go. Not now, not ever. You're stronger than this, Newbie. You're stronger than this whole damn world put together to put up with everything you've had to." He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "You can fight this. You can come back to me . . . You'd better, damn it."

0 o 0 o 0

You can fight this. You can come back to me . . . You'd better, damn it.

_Despite the blood rushing in his ears and the deafening screeches of the soul-snatchers surrounding him, JD heard the raspy words loud and clear. _

_"Perry," he gurgled as blood pooled into the back of his throat. He fell to his side, blank eyes staring into the mass of darkness as only one thought came to mind. _

Perry made it. He's alive.

_Which meant that he could give up, could die knowing he'd done what he had set out to do. There was nothing more he had to do . . . was there?//_

0 o 0 o 0

JD's body began to settle, his tense muscles relaxing in Perry's hold.

"What's happening? Why isn't he fighting?" Perry asked desperately.

"He's giving up," Bob said sadly.

"No!" Perry roared, hauling JD up into a sitting position. The young man's head fell back lifelessly and bobbed as the man shook him. "Don't you dare, Newbie!" Perry slapped a pale, drawn-in cheek. "Don't you fucking dare! Damn it!" Harry and the Janitor each took hold of Perry's arms, dragging him away from the young man. JD fell back hard onto the table, bouncing once and then slowing slipping onto the floor.

He whimpered as he hit the ground, taking in a shallow, wheezing breath and muttering, "Perry." All movement within the room died, and several pairs of eyes watched as JD's eyelids slid back to reveal cold, black orbs.

0 o 0 o 0

A feeling of dread rested in the pit of Perry's stomach as JD's body, suddenly, stood to wobbling legs, the young man's lifeless, dark eyes sweeping over them with contempt.

"JD?" Harry asked quietly, and the black orbs shifted in his direction.

"That's not JD," Perry choked, nearly limp between his cousin and the Janitor.

"You are the _Apparitionist_," the imposter said flatly. It was still JD's voice, but the tone was wrong. _Very_ wrong.

"Yes," the doctor replied stiffly. "What do you want? Where's my _Guardian_?"

"The _Guardian_ is no longer. His destiny will not be fulfilled."

"You son of a-" Perry tried to pull away from the two men on either side of him, but they held fast. "You let him go! He's _mine_!"

"The _Guardian_ is no longer," the being repeated. "The balance is now restored."

"Who are you?" Harry asked harshly. He'd be damned if he was going to let this freak take a good friend from him.

"He's a soul-snatcher," the Janitor replied bluntly.

"Well, then _do_ something! It can't be allowed to do that, can it?" The wizard demanded exasperatedly.

"It can," Perry wheezed tiredly. "It let me go so that it could take _him_."

"The balance," the Janitor affirmed. Harry ground his teeth and tightened his grip on his hockey stick.

"So we make something _bad_ happen," he seethed. Both the Janitor and Perry turned to him, but he was already stalking toward the lone figure in the center of the room. JD's body twitched uncertainly, eyeing the man with both curiosity and suspicion.

"What are you doing?" It demanded, it's black eyes narrowing to slits.

"Restoring the balance," the wizard said loudly, pointing the tip of his hockey stick in JD's direction.

"Harry, no!" Perry shouted desperately, but to no avail.

The next few minutes were a blur of green light, high-pitched screeching, and a black mass of swirling shadow. The green light emanating from Harry's "staff" hit the invader like lightning, causing JD's head to fall back and small tendrils of light to envelop him as he trembled with the shockwave. The scream was not one voice but many -- like a thousand nails scraping across a chalkboard. Swirls of black cloud began seeping from the young man's eyes, nose, and mouth, and he collapsed to the floor, writhing and convulsing.

"JD!" Perry yelled hoarsely, straining against the large man, who held him back from the scene. "Harry, stop! You'll kill him!"

"That's the idea," the Janitor said quietly, having to squint his eyes at the brilliant light. "An act of evil for an act of good."

"No!" Perry continued to scream.

Suddenly, the green light vanished, and all that remained were the limp bodies of Harry and JD, sprawled across the floor.

AN: Questions? Comments? Vague disregard for any or all words written and established in the mind of one who has no sanity?

So, what'd you think? I know, I'm evil. I just can't help these damn cliff hangers. They're just too much fun to write. :) Well, I'll see you all in the next chapter! (Which will either be the last or the second-to-last ... I haven't quite figured it out yet.)

Later, Gators! Catch you on the flip side.


	10. Chapter Ten

AN: Wow... So, it's been a while, eh? Sheesh. I just haven't had the incentive to finish this story for some reason. But now it's FINISHED! I'm finally DONE!... And now I have to move on to the third part. Hopefully, I'll learn from this experience: write the WHOLE story before I post it so there's no waiting for YEARLY updates, yes? Well, anyway, I'd just like to apologize for taking so long to get this last chapter up. It's ridiculous, I know. I was really banking on finding the ending that I had written, but I never did, so I had to write this one from scratch. Hope you enjoy this last piece to the puzzle!

And just to recap from the last chapter:

_The next few minutes were a blur of green light, high-pitched screeching, and a black mass of swirling shadow. The green light emanating from Harry's "staff" hit the invader like lightning, causing JD's head to fall back and small tendrils of light to envelop him as he trembled with the shockwave. The scream was not one voice but many -- like a thousand nails scraping across a chalkboard. Swirls of black cloud began seeping from the young man's eyes, nose, and mouth, and he collapsed to the floor, writhing and convulsing._

_"JD!" Perry yelled hoarsely, straining against the large man, who held him back from the scene. "Harry, stop! You'll kill him!"_

_"That's the idea," the Janitor said quietly, having to squint his eyes at the brilliant light. "An act of evil for an act of good."_

_"No!" Perry continued to scream._

_Suddenly, the green light vanished, and all that remained were the limp bodies of Harry and JD, sprawled across the floor._

Chapter Ten:

_//JD gasped and fell to his knees, the palms of his hands smacking hard against the tiled corridor floor of Sacred Heart. He shuddered as the last of the black cloud dissipated with a horrifying screech of resistance. His whole being shivered as if all the warmth had been sucked out of him and the surrounding area. Suddenly, a pair of warm arms wrapped around him, engulfing him with life and strength. _

"_JD?" A familiar voice said softly against his ear, and he looked up with wide, tear-laced eyes. _

"_Harry?" He croaked, and his bottom lip quivered. "Perry . . . did he . . ."_

"_He's fine, JD," the wizard smiled. "You saved him. He's okay. He's waiting for you."_

_JD could have cried. He wanted to – oh, he wanted to – but things weren't right yet. Until he could see for himself that Perry was safe – which posed an all-together different problem on its own – things would not get back to normal. _

"_It's time for you to get back, JD," Harry suggested, helping him to his feet. "You've done so much more than any _Guardian_ has ever been asked to do."_

"_Will you come with me?" The young man pleaded, leaning heavily on him. His legs felt like pudding. Vanilla pudding – the vanilla was always more jiggly then the chocolate; he and Turk had tested it once. _

_Harry looked regretful. "I'm sorry, JD. I'm done here on earth."_

_JD looked horrified. "You're dead? Because of me? Oh, Harry, no! There's been a mistake! You can't! You can't be dead!" The young man's fingers were digging into Harry's shoulders. _

"_JD, calm down," the wizard soothed. "I'm not . . . dead, per say. The _Council_ just has some work for me."_

_The young doctor stared at him for a long while before saying, "Will you be back?"_

_Harry shrugged. "Eventually, I'm sure. And I'll drop by from time to time." JD nodded solemnly. "You'll take care of Bob, won't you?"_

_Another nod. "All right, kid. It's time to sleep."_

"_Sleep?"_

_Without another word, Harry's hand ghosted over JD's face, and everything went black.//_

0 o 0 o 0

"JD?" A worried, familiar voice breached the darkness, and JD reached for it with all his might. "JD! Come on, damn it! Wake up!" The young man pulled in lungful after burning lungful of air, coughing. "That's it, JD. Come on, you can do this. Just open your eyes. Let me see those beautiful bl-"

Perry's sentence was cut short as the young man finally _did_ open his eyes, revealing the damage done.

"No," the older man breathed, shaking his head as he ran his fingers through JD's hair. The young man's head lay in his lap, Perry seated on the cold morgue floor. He'd sent Doug for help nearly five minutes ago and didn't expect him back anytime soon.

Harry – or Harry's body; Perry wasn't quite sure – had disappeared with the roller-skating Janitor to who-knew-where . . . which left him with JD's now semiconscious – and _blind_ – form.

"Oh, JD, what have I done?" The older man groaned. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Perry?" JD called weakly, trying to move his arm and finding it near impossible. He whimpered and grimaced at the failed effort. Perry immediately grasped the young man's hand, holding it to his stubbled cheek and brushing his lips against the fingertips.

"Thought you were gone, Perry," JD whispered, his head lolling to one side as exhaustion overtook him. "Thought I'd lost you."

"Same here, JD," Perry said, trying his best to keep his tears at bay but failing in the end. They rolled down his cheeks, soaking JD's fingers.

"You can't see," the older man cried. "You can't see, and it's all my fault."

"I can see you, Perry," the young man replied sleepily. "I can see you just fine."

And then he drifted into unconsciousness again.

0 o 0 o 0

_/Three Weeks Later:/_

Perry slouched further into his sofa, bringing a beer to his lips and taking a few gulps from it as he stared at the television screen – thankfully, one of his sports buddies had TiVo-ed all of the games he had missed, giving him plenty to catch up on upon their return home barely two days ago. His other hand absently ran through the dark locks of the head resting in his lap. JD lay across the couch, his fingers slowly moving over the small bumps on the page of the book propped up against his bent knees, the cover boldly stating _How to Read Braille_. It was a book highly recommended by several respected psychologists, and one that Perry and several other Sacred Heart doctors had personally recommended to patients who had suffered sudden loss of sight due to an accident or a disease.

Perry had bought it for him not long after he was released – JD having to stay quite a bit longer due to the extremity of his injuries – claiming it would be a good way to pass the time while his eyes healed.

_If they heal_, JD had thought to himself, but he had smiled and nodded and hugged Perry for the thoughtfulness.

The older doctor glanced over momentarily, watching as JD's forefinger, suddenly, stopped over one particular set of bumps, his eyebrows furrowing as he ran the pad of his finger over it back and forth. After a couple of minutes, he sighed in frustration, closing the book roughly and letting it slip to the floor.

"Problem, Newbie?" The older man asked before tipping his beer again and swallowing the rest of the bottle's contents.

"Only if you count the possibility of never having my sight return as a problem," JD bit back angrily, immediately regretting the words but not showing it. Perry leaned forward, pushing JD up off his lap as he set the empty bottle on the coffee table.

"Sorry, Patricia, this isn't a pity party," he replied airily. "You want sympathy, go find that black boyfriend of yours. I'm sure if you cry hard enough, he'll get you that pony you've always wanted." JD's face became distant, and the older doctor snapped his fingers in front of his face to pull him back into reality. "And I swear, Amber, that if you start daydreaming about ponies, I will personally see to it that stuffed dog of yours finds a shelter – preferably the dark and dank dumpster just outside this apartment building. Got it?"

"Her name would be Falicia, and we'd have _wondrous_ adventures in San Francisco," the young man mused with a dreamy smile.

Perry sighed with an exasperated shake of his head, placing his face in his hands.

"Per?" JD asked softly, timidly reaching a hand out and following the length of the older man's arm to his wrist, then to the fingers splayed across his face. "Are you all right?"

Perry took the young man's hand in his, leaning back against the couch and playing idly with JD's fingers. "I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine." The younger doctor pointed out, molding himself to Perry's side and resting his head on the other man's shoulder. "You sound . . . tired."

Perry forced a bark of laughter. "Tired?" JD nodded. "Tired doesn't even begin to explain it."

The young man smiled against Perry's shoulder, saying, "I know something that could take your mind off of it."

"And risk ripping your stitches? I don't think so, Newbie. You heard the doc. No 'strenuous activities' for at least a few more weeks."

"It's not strenuous if I'm not the one doing all the work."

Perry eyed him critically, realizing too late that the look was completely wasted . . . perhaps.

JD frowned. "And don't make that face at me, mister. I know you. There's no way you'll last a few weeks. Not even a few hours."

"I've lasted a couple days already," the older man argued with a certain air of indignation. He crossed his arms.

"Then I've got something to work with," JD said with a smirk, suddenly swinging one leg over Perry's thighs to straddle him.

"What're you-" Perry hesitated in placing his hands on the young man, knowing JD's tactic all too well.

"A few weeks?" JD asked, running his fingers tantalizingly along Perry's broad shoulders and down his arms to knead the bulging biceps. "You sure about that?" His fingertips edged up the other man's sleeves, brushing the skin beneath and leaving goosebumps in their wake.

Perry shivered. "This isn't . . . fair."

"I think it's more than fair," the young man shrugged, his hands moving and splaying palms-down on the other's well-muscled chest. He found the first button of Perry's shirt and went from their. Soon the second and third buttons were undone, curly chest hair tickling the pads of JD's fingers. He smiled, reveling in the feeling. He never used to; revel, that is. He had always appreciated, of course. With a man like Perry, who wouldn't? But reveling was different – reveling didn't necessarily involve sight, and since JD was clearly lacking in that department, he had a chance to indulge.

Perry cocked his head to one side, studying his young lover intently. "What are you thinking about?" He whispered, wondering what thoughts could possibly put a look of complete . . . _bliss_ on the face of someone who had every right to be miserable.

"What do you _think_ I'm thinking?" JD asked cryptically. His fingers balled the fabric of his shirt, suddenly, and he ground their hips together, eliciting a sharp hiss from Perry as the older man grabbed JD's thighs tightly.

"Oh, Newbie," he groaned, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. "Don't . . . Don't do that."

"Don't do what?" The young man asked with a smirk. "This?" Another electric shock as he moved against Perry with just the right about of pressure.

This time, Perry gasped, one hand fisting JD's shirt at the small of his back and the other surging up to his messy locks and pulling his head down to lock their lips in a desperate kiss. "Yea," the older man breathed heavily as they reluctantly pulled apart. "That."

"Oh," JD sighed with a nod. "All right, then." He swiftly raised himself from Perry's lap, effortlessly making his way around the couch and towards their bedroom without any help whatsoever. Perry stared after him in disbelief. Was the young man seriously considering leaving him on their sofa like-

"Are you coming?" JD called from the bedroom, and Perry was on his feet in an instant.

"Oh, I will be," he growled, frantically ripping his shirt off and stalking in after the young man.

0 o 0 o 0

Perry awoke with the feeling that something life-altering was going to happen, and this time he wasn't sure if it would be good or bad. He turned on his side, stretching his arm over JD's chest and sighing with contentment as he reveled in the feeling of the young man's torso moving upward and downward in a steady motion. His ease was short-lived, however, as he looked to JD's face to find him staring with a glazed expression at the ceiling.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked, morning huskiness tainting his words.

"I don't think I've gone to sleep yet," JD replied nonchalantly, and Perry sat up on one elbow to look down at him.

"And what exactly were you doing all night?" He demanded a little more harshly than he'd intended. JD took a moment to answer, his unblinking eyes still directed towards the ceiling.

"Thinking," he replied airily, as if he had the biggest secret in the world. A small smile graced his lips, and Perry, suddenly, got very suspicious.

"About what?"

"About how sexy those red boxers make your ass look," the young man said cheekily, his smile widening. Perry looked down, finding that he was wearing his favorite red boxers – the ones that JD had gotten him last Christmas – and that they, indeed, made his ass look sexy as hell.

"JD, how-" Perry turned back to the young man to find a pair of beautiful blues staring back at him – _seeing _him. The older man's mouth opened and closed several times as he tried to speak the words his mind was screaming.

He could see them – those big, bright blue Newbie eyes that no one could resist. They were back.

"I saw Harry last night," JD explained. "He said that normally the _Council_ isn't supposed to interfere. But he didn't think they'd kick him out after just inducting him."

"So," Perry said thoughtfully, "Harry was _here_ last night?" JD nodded. "He's doing all right?" The young man nodded again. "And he saw me in my sexy, red boxers?"

"He said they're very becoming," JD noted seriously, and Perry laughed. But JD stayed stoic.

"Almost lost you, Per," he said softly, seeking out the man's hand beneath the covers.

"Almost lost _you_, JD," Perry mirrored, grasping the hand in his tightly.

"If Harry hadn't been there-"

"If you hadn't rescued me from that damned nightmare-"

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Perry," JD whispered, his eyes wide with tears. "I just . . . I don't know."

"I'm not going anywhere," the older man promised with a reassuring smile, "and neither are you."

"Oh, yes I am," JD laughed and stood, scrunching his nose. "I'm taking a _long_. _Hot_. _Shower_." He disappeared, leaving Perry to stare after him in bemusement.

He laid back against the pillows, his hand behind his head. He closed his eyes and breathed easy for the first time in a _long_ time. After a moment, JD poked his head our of the bathroom door.

"You coming?" He asked impatiently, as if Perry was supposed to have gone after him right away.

"You bet your skinny, white ass," the older man growled. JD pouted his bottom lip out as Perry jumped up and started toward him.

"It's not _that_ white, is it?"

"I know a way to turn it red," Perry suggested, an evil smile on his lips as he shoved the young man back into the bathroom.

0 o 0 o 0

"You haven't told him, have you?"

JD looked up from the blade of grass he was twiddling between his fingers to the young girl sitting on her own gravestone. Her legs swung back and forth as she studied him carefully.

Melanie. He'd seen her back when he was dead – a ghost mourning over his _own_ headstone. He had no idea why he could still see her, but he was grateful for the company. And the conversations they had from time to time.

"Told him what?" JD purposely played dumb, swallowing as he averted his gaze once more.

"There's something coming," the small ghost said absently, staring over JD's shoulder at nothing in particular. "Something big." Her gaze focused on the young man again, her eyes filled deep with worry. "_Too_ big. JD, I don't think you can do it alone."

JD shook his head. "He's been through too much. I couldn't ask him to bear my problems too. It wouldn't be fair."

"You think he won't want to help you?" A voice said from behind, and JD turned to find Harry towering over him, hands in his pockets and a stern look on his face. "After all you've been through?"

"No," JD sighed, turning back to his blade of grass, "I _know_ he'll want to help me . . . and that's what scares me the most." Harry sat down beside him. "I can't lose him."

"Hey," the wizard said softly, and JD looked up at him, "who said anything about losing anyone?" The young man's eyes filled with anxiety, and a heavy feeling settled in Harry's gut.

"I've seen something, Harry," JD whispered, bringing his knees up to his chest and circling his shins with his arms. "In my dreams . . . Perry's screaming, and I can't help him."

"JD, it's just a dream," Harry reassured him, but the doctor shook his head.

"No, this is . . . It's different. I can see it as if I'm actually there, watching it happen."

"Buddy, you have to tell him," Harry sighed. "If you don't, then I-"

"No," JD said harshly, surprising the older man. "You won't tell him anything. I'll deal with this when it comes. But until then-" He raised a finger. "-not _one_ word. You hear me?" Harry saw the seriousness in the young man's eyes and frowned, nodding in understanding.

Melanie watched with worry, biting her lower lip as she tried to think of a way to stop the fighting.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," she said abruptly, and both men turned to her.

"Leaving?" JD asked with confusion, and the girl nodded.

"My daddy's coming to get me," she replied excitedly. "I'll get to hug him for _real_, and this time he'll be able to see me and hug me back."

JD smiled sadly. "Good for you, Sweetie."

"Where will you go?" Harry asked curiously.

Melanie shrugged. "To see my mommy in heaven, maybe."

"How will you . . . _get_ there?" JD inquired, sitting forward slightly.

"Him," Melanie pointed off to the right, and both men turned to find Perry standing not a few feet away. JD's stomach dropped.

"How long has he been standing there?" He asked either of the two sitting near him.

"Long enough to know you think you can take on this big, bad world all by yourself, Melissa," Perry snapped, stomping forward and pulling the young man to his feet. "I _thought_ we trusted each other."

"I trust you," JD said desperately. "I do."

"Apparently not enough." The older man let him go, turning and beginning to walk away.

"Perry," JD called, his shoulders slumping. He glanced back toward Harry and Melanie desperately. The small girl rolled her eyes and made a _'go get him' _motion with her hands, Harry's eyebrows raised as he shrugged.

JD took Melanie's advice.

"Perry!" He said as he grabbed hold of the man's upper arm and blocked his path. Perry flicked his nose and crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes. JD swallowed hard and took a deep breath, finding it difficult with his chest so tight.

"We need to talk," he said, glad that his voice didn't waver.

"About?" The older doctor demanded, giving the other a pointed look.

"Everything," JD sighed, offering Perry an exhausted look. "I want to tell you everything." The older man eyed him warily.

"This isn't going to be one of those autobiography moments, is it? 'Cause to tell the truth, Sheila, I don't think I have that much time."

JD chuckled with relief. "Can we get ice cream first?"

"What are we? Two?" Perry griped, snaking an arm around the younger man's waist and leading him towards the cemetery gates.

Harry and Melanie stared after them.

"You think they'll make it?" The wizard-turned-higher-being asked.

The young ghost sighed. "I hope so."

Harry turned to find her looking at her wringing hands, eyebrows furrowed and lips drawn into a frown. "Something _is _coming, isn't it?"

She nodded. "Something they won't be able to handle by themselves. They'll need help. Lots of it."

"I think I can handle that," Harry replied, a corner of his mouth quirking slightly.

Her sharp eyes met his soft brown ones. "Can you?"

His smile waned. "Are you saying I can't?"

"I'm saying it will be difficult. Things will be different. You've never fought anything like this before." Melanie's voice was quiet but firm, her words holding wisdom far beyond her years.

"What do you mean?"

The girl, suddenly, looked up, her gaze settling somewhere near the cemetery gates and a broad smile spreading her lips thinly. "Daddy!" She called, jumping from the headstone. Before her feet even reached the ground, she was gone, a gust of wind brushing by the grave site.

Harry stood, looking around for a moment before letting loose a defeated groan. "What do you mean?" He whispered, shoving his hands in his pockets and taking a step backward. With a swirling wind of his own, he disappeared.

The cemetery grew cold as birds fled the surrounding trees. The air thickened with that familiar sense one gets when being watched. Voices wafted along the breeze weaving around the headstones, whispering, "_Soon_."

AN: Yea, that's about all I have. I think there will be a next part... Here's hoping, yea? Later, Gators! Thanks for sticking with me through this crazy time. Catch you on the flip side!


End file.
